


Say You'll Be My Nightingale

by hummelanderson



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummelanderson/pseuds/hummelanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally in the city of his dreams, Kurt Hummel is ready to start college and pursue a new life in New York City. On the first day of class, he meets the love of his life who literally knocks him off his feet. He knows that he wants to spend forever with this man, but their forever might be shorter than he expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Be My Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Big Bang. The masterpost for the links, and art is http://klainycriss.livejournal.com/6187.html 
> 
> The title of the story is taken from the song Nightingale by Demi Lovato

Ever since Kurt Hummel was a child he had always wanted to be in New York. He dreamed about the day he would finally get to set foot into the city of his dreams. He never really understood why he thought he belonged there and not his hometown—at least he didn't when he was younger—but as Kurt grew older he realized that he was never understood in the small town of Lima, Ohio. Sure he had friends, some really good ones at that, but he was still never fully understood. He felt like he was looked down on by those who didn't really know him. His love of Broadway musicals was something no one got, besides his best friend Rachel Berry, but she didn't count; she also loved them, and dreamed of one day becoming a Broadway legend herself. Kurt really hoped it would happen for her. They also didn't understand how Kurt preferred men to women, not that he was a sexist or misogynist against them, he truly did love women. No, what no one understood was: "How could he be gay, when there were all those beautiful girls out there?" Well, it was simple really; men had penises, which Kurt liked, a lot.

So here Kurt finally was: New York. Things were going to change, they had to. He was finally going to be in a place where he was accepted, and things were finally going to start looking up. It’s his first day of college, and college is supposed to be the time of your life after all, right? Columbia University was the start of something new. Kurt was so excited to begin. 

Kurt was in his new dorm room getting ready for his first day of classes. He had decided he was going to focus on his major, and try not to do any classes that seemed fun. He wasn't going to let anything slow him down this year, or let anyone get in his way. His first class was Fashion Design; it was the class he was most excited about because that was what he wanted for his future. He wanted fashion, he wanted to dress all the well-known celebrities. Mostly he just wanted to show people that he was good at what he did and that it was where he belonged; his clothes and designs could blow most people's out of the water.

-

After a very successful first class it was time for Kurt to have his coffee. He hadn’t gotten it that morning because he was too worried about being late on his first official day, but since his next class was still a hour away, he thought he could make time for his daily coffee now.

Kurt walked to the nearest Starbucks, stepping into the line to place his order. There were a few people ahead of him, but not many, so it wouldn’t take that long. Once it was Kurt’s turn to order, he asked for a Tall Nonfat Mocha, handing the woman that took his order a five dollar bill. Once he got his change back, he walked over to a table and took a seat as he waited for his coffee to be done.

As Kurt waited, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a flash of familiar brown hair walking in through the doorway. He turned his head around to get a better look and realized it was Rachel. He and Rachel had been friends for a few years now; they met when they had both joined Glee Club their sophomore year. At first they didn’t get along—they were always in a competition for the lead solo—but soon they realized that they had more in common than they didn’t. They began to bond over their love of all things Broadway and New York, as well as their love of performing. Now, three years later and Kurt could still call her his best friend. They had both planned on coming to New York together, and Kurt was overjoyed that they had done it. He wanted her around, always; she was the only person that knew how to keep Kurt sane most times. So when it became time, Rachel applied to a bunch of colleges that had a theater program and when she had gotten into Tisch and Kurt accepted into Columbia, everything seemed to be set.

“Rachel!” Kurt called to her as she started walking up to the line to order. She turned her head and smiled brightly when she saw Kurt, lifting her finger up to tell him she would be there in a minute, as she continued to walk up to the counter. As Rachel ordered her coffee, Kurt’s order was called; he pulled himself up from his seat and walked over to the counter, saying a quick thank you, before grabbing his Mocha and moving back over to his chair.

After Rachel had ordered, she made her way toward Kurt, smiling happily at him. “Hey, Kurt,” Rachel greeted, taking the only empty seat left at the table. “I didn’t know you would be here. I thought you would still be trying to find your way around Columbus.”

“I could say the same thing to you too, Rachel. Actually, I will: I thought you would still be trying to find your way around Tisch,” Kurt said with a hint of sarcasm. “No, really, I needed coffee. I didn’t have time to get it this morning and I felt like I was slowly dying with every passing hour. I don’t have another class till a bit later so, here I am.” Kurt finished, taking a sip of his mocha.

“The same thing happened to me. I was running late. I thought I figured out my way around weeks ago, but apparently not, so I had to have my coffee now,” Rachel replied, chuckling softly. “Except, I can’t actually stay. I have class in an hour, which I can’t be late to, so after I get my coffee I am heading out. I don’t know what time I will be done, so you can just have dinner without me, ” she said, placing a frown on her face. They were supposed to have a dinner and talk about how they liked their classes and how their first day of school had gone. They knew as the school year went on they would get busier and busier, so they wanted to at least make some time to talk about everything during the first few weeks, but Rachel wasn't going to make it and Kurt would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed.

“It’s okay. We’ll just have our dinner tomorrow, no worries,” Kurt assured her, sending a nod her way. “So, what are you doing tonight anyways?” He had to ask, wanting to know why Rachel was cancelling on him.

“I wanted to go and check out the theater and see what they’ve started working on. One day, I will be on that stage and I want to see what is waiting for me,” Rachel answered, her eyes shining with how excited she was and really, how could Kurt be too upset when she was so excited about this. “You’re really okay with this, right?”

With a soft smile on his face, Kurt took her hand and squeezed it. “Really, Rachel, I’m fine with it. You go and have fun. I’ll be okay,” he assured, just as he heard Rachel’s name being called. Her coffee was ready, meaning it was time for her to be on her way.

“Okay, that’s me. Thank you, Kurt, really. I’m so excited to look at it and everything.” Rachel stood up, with Kurt following. She gave him a quick hug before walking over to the counter, picking up her coffee and jogging for the door. “See you later, Kurt,” she called back at him, before she was out the door and gone.

Kurt stayed a few more minutes after Rachel left, finishing up his coffee. Once it was all gone, he stood up, throwing the cup away in the garbage as he passed it, and headed toward the door. His phone vibrated in his pocket, causing him to stop and pull it out. It was a text from Rachel, saying that she shouldn’t be as long as she originally thought that night, and that she might be able to make it out in time for dinner. Kurt started walking again, while typing out a reply; when suddenly he was knocked back, falling onto his butt. As he looked up, Kurt saw the most beautiful hazel eyes looking down at him, but the face they belonged to was set in horror. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention,” the man said, holding out his hand for Kurt to take. Kurt hesitantly slipped his own hand into his, allowing the man to help him up until he was standing. Once he was back on his feet, Kurt pulled his hand away.

“No, don’t apologize. I was the one not paying attention. I was texting and not looking, and yeah.” Kurt was blushing, he could feel the heat on his cheeks. But he couldn’t help himself; this man was gorgeous. He had a light olive-skin tone and from what Kurt could tell by the way his clothes clung to him in all the right places, his body must not be bad either. “I should really not walk and text at the same time, it makes me run into random people,” Kurt mentioned, chuckling softly.

“Well, texting and walking is bad; you could get into a serious accident,” the man joked, biting on his bottom lip. “I was looking at my phone too, which means we both weren't paying attention and if we had been this whole thing could have been avoided. But just let me say I’m kind of glad it wasn’t. I’m Blaine,” the man—Blaine said, holding out his hand once again for Kurt to take.

“Kurt.” He took Blaine’s hand, giving it a small shake, before pulling it back once again. “I’m kind of glad too,” Kurt continued, feeling his cheeks warm again. God, he was blushing so much. He really hoped Blaine didn’t notice.

“We should be more careful next time though. We don’t want to make this a thing. Most people in this city aren’t as nice,” Blaine pointed out, looking around the coffee shop. Yes, he was actually right about people in the city. Kurt had seen the mean side to a lot of people here; none of the meanness had been pointed toward him yet, which he was grateful for.

“Yes, we should be. I know I will. No more texting and walking, because falling on my ass hurt. I don’t want to do that again. I think once is enough for me,” Kurt added, laughing softly to himself. “Well, umm, we’re kind of standing in the middle of the doorway and I don’t know about you, but I would rather not block people from getting in. You know how people are when they want their coffee, you’re one of them, in fact you even knocked me on my ass to get yours.”

“Oh wow, I had completely forgotten. But yes, let’s get out of the way before we get trampled on,” Blaine insisted, moving away from the door and walking closer to the line of people waiting to get their own coffee. He turned his body around to look at Kurt, his brow rising in wonder at Kurt still standing by the door. “Hey Kurt, umm, we were moving remember?”

“Yes, I just...” Kurt gestured for the door, walking back toward Blaine. “I have to get to class.” Kurt didn’t want to leave. He didn’t understand why. He had just met Blaine, yet he wanted to spend the rest of the day talking and getting to know him, but it was his first day of classes and he couldn’t miss any of them.

“Oh, Right. You were on your way out,” Blaine muttered, with a sad smile on his face. “I was really hoping to talk to you more, but class is more important of course.” He nodded his head, looking down at his hands before he looked back up at Kurt’s face. “Um, why don’t we just, exchange numbers?” Blaine questioned with a hopeful tone in his voice.

Kurt nodded, pulling out his phone, and handing it over to Blaine. Blaine repeated his actions, handing his own phone over to Kurt. They both added their information, and gave the other their phone back.

“Are you doing anything tomorrow around this time?” Kurt asked, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

“Oh, umm, I actually have an appointment that I really, really can’t miss. But, I think maybe in like...” Blaine stopped talking and bit his lip. It looked as though he was thinking about something. Kurt was going to interrupted him, but then Blaine started to speak again. “Actually, how about this weekend? I would be up for maybe, Saturday?” Blaine questioned, gnawing down on his bottom lip, waiting for Kurt’s answer.

“This weekend would be great actually,” Kurt responded, blushing once again.

“Great, so I’ll just text you, and yeah.” Blaine’s own cheeks now starting to pink, helping Kurt feel less embarrassed about his own blush. 

“Okay, I can’t wait for this weekend,” Kurt replied, eyes bright and hopeful. “So I’m just—I’ll talk to you later, Blaine,” Kurt said, before he started making his way toward the door, turning back once more to smile at Blaine.

Blaine’s eyes never stopped looking at Kurt, not until he was completely out of sight.

-

It was three days after Kurt had bumped into Blaine. Three days of waiting for him to call or text. Kurt had given up. At least he had given up on Blaine actually texting him first, which meant Kurt was going to have to do it himself. He was about to do it too, until his phone beeped with a message from none other than Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson: 1:34pm:** So, hi. I know it’s been a few days, but I just wanted to ask if we were still on for tomorrow and I just wanted to talk for a bit.

Kurt was trying to hide his smile, until he remembered he was in college and lived alone now, not at home with his dad, so there was no need to hide it. He clicked on the screen and went to work on texting a reply back.

**Kurt Hummel: 1:36pm:** Yes, it’s been a few days. What like three days, I think? Anyways, yeah we are still on for sure, if you wanted? I’m up for talking.

Kurt hit send and fell back onto the bed with the biggest smile on his face.

**Blaine Anderson: 1:39pm:** Okay, good. I’m glad. I was kind of worried you would be upset with me for not texting at all, and I’m sorry about that. I’ve just not been feeling too hot lately, but I’m better today so I made sure to text you.  
 **Blaine Anderson: 1:40pm:** So about tomorrow, is there anything you wanted to do? I’m up for just about anything.  
 **Kurt Hummel: 1:47pm:** Aww, it’s okay, Blaine. I’m so glad you’re feeling better. I wouldn’t want you being sick for our date, or whatever.  
 **Kurt Hummel: 1:48pm:** Not that it’s a date. It’s not a date, of course not. I mean that I just want you to feel good.  
 **Kurt Hummel: 1:49pm:** I don’t care what we do. We can just walk around and talk, and eat those hot dogs off the carts on the street for all I care.  
 **Blaine Anderson: 1:51pm:** No of course not, this is not a date. We are just going to get to know each other, and yeah not a date.  
 **Blaine Anderson: 1:52pm:** And okay, yes. That sounds perfect, the cart hot dogs and just get to know each other. The weather is supposed to be like perfect too, so we can walk around Central Park.  
 **Kurt Hummel: 1:54pm:** Yeah okay, perfect. So what time should we meet up and where?  
 **Blaine Anderson: 1:57pm:** How about the Starbucks where I knocked you on your ass, say noon?  
 **Kurt Hummel: 1:59pm:** Yeah, back to the scene of the crime. Noon is perfect, I’m looking forward to it.  
 **Blaine Anderson: 2:01pm:** I can’t wait. So, until tomorrow then.  
 **Kurt Hummel: 2:03pm:** Yup, until tomorrow. Bye.  
 **Blaine Anderson: 2:04pm:** Bye.

-

Kurt tossed and turned all night, excited and also very nervous for his ‘non’ date with Blaine. Yeah, he didn’t know Blaine all that well, but he couldn’t wait to actually get the chance to get to know him. Blaine seemed sweet, and great, like someone that Kurt could really come to like, and maybe even more. That day at the coffee shop, well, they clicked, and it was rare for that to happen for Kurt. So he needed to jump at the chance to have that kind of person in his life, and that’s what he was doing.

Kurt was laying in bed, thinking about how his day with Blaine would go, he hoped it would all turn out perfect.

It wasn’t until about thirty minutes later that Kurt actually got out of bed. He felt as if he could have himself a lazy morning, since his first week of school had been hard, harder than he had expected. Once he did get out of bed, he started his day. He began by making himself an omelet, before jumping into the shower and washing yesterday’s long day off of himself.

After getting out the shower, Kurt dressed himself in the clothes he had picked out the night before. He needed to make sure he had an outfit ready, that way he didn’t get stuck choosing last minute, and end up being late to meet Blaine.

Kurt hurried to dress himself in his tightest jeans, a button up shirt and a vest to top it all off. He walked back into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and getting his hair to it’s usual perfection. As he looked in the mirror, Kurt decided he was ready for the day; there was only one problem, he wasn’t supposed to meet up with Blaine for about another three hours.

Kurt had nothing to do. He was bored. All he wanted was to finally be able to leave and meet up with Blaine, but of course he had to be the eager guy, the one that gets ready hours in advanced. But he was excited. Who could blame him?

Kurt walked back and forth, debating on whether or not to text Blaine and ask him if he wanted to meet up sooner. In the end he decided it was a bad idea. He didn’t want to come off too eager, at least not for that first day of actually going out together. So Kurt waited...and waited. He watched TV; called Rachel and asked her what she was doing that day, which lead to a good hour long call about how she was going to be practicing her dancing all day, because her teacher was a bitch who had it in for her. Rachel wanted to prove that she was good, and when Rachel’s mind was sent on something, it was going to happen.

After Rachel was done telling Kurt about what she was going to do that day, he said his final goodbye and told her they needed to meet up for coffee the next day; she agreed and he hung up the phone, with an _‘I love you.’_

-

After what felt like forever it was time to for Kurt to finally go and meet up with Blaine, and now that the time was actually here, Kurt was even more nervous. Really, he didn’t understand why. He was just going to meet up with someone and have friendly conversation, telling himself that though, didn’t stop the butterflies in his stomach from turning. 

Kurt picked up his wallet and keys, putting them both in his pocket, before leaving his dorm room, and making his way out the building.

Kurt walked the ten minutes to get to Starbucks, getting there faster than he normally would. Once there, he opened the door and walked in, looking around to see if Blaine had arrived yet. When he scanned the room he noticed Blaine had yet to arrive, so Kurt stood in line as he waited to order his coffee.

Kurt saw Blaine walk in not long after he had ordered. He was looking perfect, just as he had the first time they met. When he saw Blaine’s eyes scanning the room, he knew that Blaine must be looking for him. Picking up his coffee, Kurt walked toward Blaine, smiling shyly when their eyes met. “Hey,” Kurt said, once he was next to Blaine.

“Why hello to you, too,” Blaine said in a cheery voice, a wide happy smile on his face. Blaine moved to get in line, Kurt following after him. “You haven’t been waiting long, have you?” He asked, turning his body so that he could face Kurt.

“No, I just got here not that long ago. You’re good,” Kurt assured, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Good. I would hate to have kept you waiting. I was running a little late; I needed to stop by the store and pick something up, but I made it,” Blaine said in a rush, a little nervous now that he was standing in front of Kurt.

“It’s not a problem at all,” Kurt insisted, moving up as the line did. “So you just worry about getting your coffee, and then you and I can get out of here.”

Blaine nodded, moving up to the counter, telling the Batista his order.

-

After Blaine and Kurt left the Starbucks, they walked, not speaking, just in a comfortable silence. _How can it be so comfortable?_ Kurt thought. They barely knew each other, and yet—he felt like he had known Blaine for forever. It was weird, but in a completely great way.

They walked for about thirty minutes, until they ended up at Central Park.

“So, where did you want to go?” Kurt questioned, as he stopped walking, soon Blaine also stopped once he noticed Kurt wasn’t next to him anymore.

“Oh, um, anything, really.” Blaine stopped, looking around the huge park. “Let’s go to the garden,” he said, holding out his hand for Kurt to take. Kurt nodded slowly as he slipped his hand into Blaine’s and they both began walking toward the gardens.

After about another thirty minute walk, they finally made it. “Which one?” Kurt asked, looking at the two gardens in front of him.

Before them stood the Peace Garden and the Discovery Garden. Kurt was sure there wasn’t much difference between the gardens, but this was Blaine’s choice to see them, so he would let the other man pick.

As if Blaine had already known, the answer shoot out of his mouth as soon as Kurt asked the question. “Peace Garden, always,” Blaine announced, turning to give Kurt a soft smile.

“Okay,” Kurt whispered, squeezing Blaine’s hand lightly.

As they made their way into the garden, Kurt looked down at their hands, admiring how they fit perfectly together. It was weird, Kurt had never held hands with another boy before and he use to think it would never happen for him, but here he was, holding hands with a really nice guy. It was like a dream, a really nice dream. He was ready to get to know more about Blaine, and to just be around him; he felt excited at the prospect of it and Kurt couldn't wait to get started. Kurt was so lost in his own head that he didn’t hear Blaine asking him a question. As he realized this he shook his previous thoughts out of his head, focusing back on Blaine.

“I’m sorry, what?” Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed, shaking his head as he stopped walking. “I was asking where your head was at, clearly it’s not with me. I’m boring, I know.” Blaine joked, his hand slipping out of Kurt’s.

“You’re not boring,” Kurt assured in a rush.

“It’s okay, Kurt. I do know how boring I am most of the time. I tend to talk too much.”

“No, I like that you talk a lot. It’s cute.” Kurt’s eyes widened, his hand moving quickly to cover his mouth.

“Yeah, and you getting all flustered—that’s also cute.” Blaine confessed, giving Kurt a wink.

“There is no need to be embarrassed here. I mean, I know for sure I will do more embarrassing stuff than I would like, but I don’t know, being around you...” Blaine took a deep breath, shaking his head. “I don’t really know. I feel content, like I can do anything and you won’t judge me. I like that feeling. I also like that you’re treating me like a human, instead of...” Blaine stopped, clearing his throat before looking around. “Why don’t we keep going?”

Kurt’s brow furrowed, wondering what it was that Blaine was going to say, but he wasn’t going to push. If Blaine had wanted to finish what he was going to say, he would have. “Yeah, let’s go,” he agreed.

-

Kurt walked by Blaine’s side as they took in the whole garden; it was huge, and it would take them the rest of the day to see it all, but Kurt didn’t care. He was with Blaine, that was pretty much all that mattered to him.

“So,” Kurt started, as they spotted a bench and took a seat so they could rest their feet for a few minutes. “Why the peace garden? What made you pick this one?” He asked, turning his body so that it was facing toward Blaine, giving him his full attention.

“Why not?” Blaine answered with an arch of his brow. “The word peace, well that’s what many people want, right? So why not come to a garden called peace, and have a few hours of what everyone wishes they could have. I can use some of it sometimes, and I am sure you can too. So I chose peace, so we could be alone and not let the worries of the world—the worries in our lives—matter.” Blaine whispered, as if he couldn’t speak any louder in a place like this.

“That makes a lot of sense, actually. I like it, coming to a place where everything else is forgotten. I have to say though, there is really nothing for me to forget or worry about, but there is a beauty in what you said.” Kurt leaned back, closing his eyes for a few seconds, breathing in the smell of flowers all around. Upon opening his eyes, Kurt looked back over toward Blaine, who was just staring at him with a soft smile on his face. “This makes me wonder though,” Kurt started. “What are your worries, Blaine?”

Blaine’s smile fell, just for a split second, before he quickly plastered it back onto his face. “Absolutely nothing.”

-

They walked around, taking in the sights for the next few hours, talking about anything and everything. They talked about the kind of music they liked, and they were both happy to know they both loved musicals. _“We have to go and see a show. We have to._ ” Kurt had said, and Blaine agreed. They talked about how they were both from Ohio—Kurt was from Lima, and Blaine was from Westerville. They also talked about their families, and how much they both loved their parents; how much they support them in what they want to do, and how Kurt lost his mom at a young age. _“My dad, he’s great. Ever since I was little he showed me that I was more than what people thought. He is why I am who I am today. He helped me grow, and he helped me so much when my mom died. If it wasn’t for him, I don’t know if I would have survived anything.”_ Kurt had told Blaine, eyes filled with love and affection for his father, which was something Blaine admired. He was the same way, he loved his parents so much; they literally gave him life, and they had always been in his corner ever since he was a little kid. They supported him in everything he did, even when it wasn’t something they agreed with.

_“I’m the same, I love my parents so much. They are everything to me, and I know I am everything to them. They help me in so many ways. I’m their son, all they ever wanted was for me to be happy, and healthy. They didn’t want me to come here for school, but I insisted. They said the only way they would allow it was if I moved in with my older brother, so I did. I understand why they wanted me to, but sometimes I wish they wouldn’t treat me like a fragile little kid. I can’t hate them for it though; they’re scared, and so am I sometimes.”_ When Blaine finished talking, his smile once again faded just a little. Kurt swore he saw pain in his eyes, but it was gone, almost as soon as it had come.

“So you live with your brother?” Kurt asked, as they started making their way out of the garden.

“Yeah, Cooper. He’s a big pain in my ass, but I love him and he’s there for me a lot. I’m glad I have him. If I didn’t I wouldn’t be here; I would be stuck at home, in Ohio, and I just I couldn’t do it anymore.” Blaine replied, swallowing hard, before taking Kurt’s hand in his once again. “I couldn’t breathe there anymore, I couldn’t even think. I had to leave, and it was for the best. This is where I belong; I want to enjoy every day and I couldn’t do that there.” Blaine gave Kurt’s hand a squeeze, as they were finally out of the garden and walking toward the direction to exit the whole park.

“Yeah, I felt like that in Ohio too. I just wanted to be here, where I felt I always belonged. And when I finally got here, I felt...I don’t know. Free.” Kurt said, leaning his body into Blaine’s more as they walked out of the park.

“We both got out and we’re here now. We made it.”

“Yeah, we did,” Kurt mumbled, feeling so warm from being curled into Blaine’s side as they walked down the street.

-

“So,” Blaine said after a few minutes of walking in silence. “I’m not ready for the day to be over just yet. I’ve had such a good time, and I don’t want it to end. How about we go and get something to eat?” Blaine asked, arching his brow. 

Kurt didn’t want the day to be over either. He wanted to spend more time with Blaine. He hadn’t had such an awesome day in a while, and he wanted it to last forever. But he knew it wasn’t possible, so he would take the extra hours he could get. “Of course,” he replied, eyes brightening with excitement. 

-

An hour later, after they had eaten and talked, getting to know each other more, it was time for them to be getting home. They didn’t want to, of course they didn’t. But it was getting late, and they didn’t want to be up all night long, even though that didn’t seem like such a bad idea. 

“Can I walk you back to your dorm?” Blaine questioned, as they began to head in the direction of Kurt’s place. 

“I’d love that. Thank you." Kurt blushed, looking down as he played with his fingers. 

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt’s back as they walked down the street. “I had a wonderful time. Actually, it was the best day I’ve had in a long time. Thank you, for agreeing to come out with me,” Blaine said nervously, swallowing hard. When Kurt’s eyes met his own. 

“You don’t need to thank me. I had a great time also. You’re really something, you know that?” Kurt bumped his shoulder with Blaine’s, as they make their way into Kurt’s dorm building. “It was one of the best days for me too. I didn’t really hang out with guys when I was in Ohio, so this was nice,” he said, walking up to his door. 

“We should do this again,” Blaine suggested, as Kurt pulled out his keys. 

“We should.” Kurt just stood there with his keys in his hand, biting his lip while looking at Blaine, not saying a single word.

There was a few seconds of silence before Blaine pulled Kurt’s body into his own and connected their lips in a soft kiss. 

Kurt’s head didn’t realize what was happening for a moment, but when he finally caught up he started kissing back, his hands falling to Blaine’s sides. 

Both of their eyes fluttered open after they had pulled apart, catching the other’s gaze. 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine whispered, trying to catch his breath. 

Kurt bit down on his lip and shook it head, tried to hide the smiling that was forming. “Don’t be, it was nice. I liked it.” A blush made it’s way onto Kurt’s face, his cheeks heating up. 

“You’re so cute when you blush.” Blaine moved his hand to brush his fingers over Kurt’s cheeks, making Kurt’s blush an even deeper red than it already was. “Thank you for today, Kurt. We should do this again, soon.” 

“I would like that,” Kurt whispered, not wanting to break how intimate everything felt. 

“I’ll call or text you.” Kurt nodded, about to say how much he was looking forward to it before Blaine once again placed a small kiss to his lips. “Bye,” he mumbled, after pulling away. 

“Bye,” Kurt replied, before Blaine started making his way down the hall and out of Kurt’s building. 

Kurt turned to unlock his door, pushing it open and walking inside. Once in the room, he shut the door behind him and ran to his bed, dropping down face first onto it and squealing into his pillow. 

Kurt was just kissed by a boy, and not just any boy, a boy he really _really_ liked. He couldn’t wait to see where things with him and Blaine went. 

-  
As soon as Kurt calmed himself down, and shed off his shoes, he let out a happy sigh. Blaine had kissed him and everything had been so perfect in that moment. He felt like he was floating on cloud nine. 

Pulling his phone out from his pocket, Kurt dialed a familiar number. 

He heard the other line pick up, and his father's voice came through the line. “Why, would you look at that. My son is calling me.” Burt said sarcastically, moving to sit down with the phone hanging from his left ear. 

“Hi dad, I know I haven’t called much, and I’m sorry. This first week has been really busy. I’ve had so much work already. You would think that the teachers would wait, just like a week, but no. They get us started on the first day. That’s just crazy,” Kurt said, trying to make excuses for being a terrible child and not checking in on his dad during his first week. “I’m sorry though. I’ll try to start calling you every day, if not every day, at least three times a week. I miss you, dad.” 

Burt wasn’t mad, of course he wasn’t. He understood how college was, and now that Kurt was there he would have to get used to talking to him less and less. “Don’t worry about it. At least you called now. That’s all that matters. Just calling me once a week is good enough,” he assured, hoping that eased Kurt’s mind just a bit. “For some reason I take it you didn’t call just to check up on me. So what’s going on?” 

Kurt sighed happily. He wanted to tell his dad all about his date, tell him how much fun he had. How everything seemed like it might all end up somewhere; even if it was just friends, at least he would still have someone like Blaine in his life. “I had my first date. Well technically it didn’t start out as a date, but it sure ended like one.” 

“Oh?” Burt questioned, as if he was telling Kurt to continue. 

“We met when we were both getting coffee. He asked me out and I said yes. We were out all day today, and it was perfect. We have so much in common, but then at the same time not too much. I know that sounds weird, but it’s just something that I noticed.” Kurt chuckled. “He’s so fun, smart, and I really like being around him. I had the best time with him, and all I could think was how I have never had this much fun with anyone before, of the male species.” Kurt hurried to clarify. 

“Kurt, I’m so glad you finally found someone to hang out with, other than Rachel of course. I’m really glad you have someone you like a lot,” Burt said, happy for his son. He had always just wanted Kurt to have everything he dreamed of. Even though he never wanted Kurt to leave his side, he knew New York was the place for all those dreams, so he had to let him go. “I’m really, so happy for you.” 

“Thanks dad, I think something good might happen for us. I’m really excited to see what that might be.” Kurt couldn’t wait, he really couldn’t. He liked Blaine a lot, and he had a feeling things were going to be good for them. 

“So what’s this guys name that has my son all love-struck?” Burt wondered, his brow raising as he waited for Kurt’s answer. 

“Blaine, and he’s a very nice guy. He goes to the same school as me, and he wants to be a writer. And I’m not love-struck, I don’t know him well enough to be love-struck.” Kurt clarified, chuckling at Burt’s _Mhm_ on the other end of the line. 

“Whatever you say, Kurt. But I am so happy for you. Just make sure he’s good to you.” Burt worried Kurt would get hurt one day. Even though he knew that was how life was, he would still hate it if it happened to his son. 

“I will dad. Thank you,” Kurt said, his voice soft and laced with so much emotion. He really did miss his dad. “I love you, and I miss you so much.” 

“I love you too, and I miss you the most,” Burt returned. He wished Kurt would have went to a closer school, but this is how things are. He wouldn’t change it; Kurt was happy, so he was as well. 

“Bye, dad.” Kurt finished, sad it was time to say goodbye, but he was tired, and he knew his father had to be also. 

“Bye, Kurt. I love you and goodnight.” With that the phone clicked off, leaving Kurt with a dial tone. 

Hanging up the phone, Kurt pulled the covers over himself and fell asleep within seconds.

-

A month passed, full of laughs and talking long hours into the night. Kurt felt happy; he had never met anyone like Blaine—kind, sweet, understanding, and so much more. He was so extremely happy and he had never felt like that before, not like this at least. It was all Blaine, he came into Kurt’s life at the most perfect time. From that moment on, everything was perfect. Well as perfect as things could be, until about a three weeks into their new relationship.

The day after their ‘non-date,’ Blaine called, asking if he wanted to go out again. Which of course Kurt had said yes to right away; any moment with Blaine was going to be a moment well spent. They went out that night, having a very romantic dinner. Kurt had offered to pay half the bill, thinking it was far too much money for only Blaine to have to pay, but Blaine insisted he had asked Kurt out, so he would pay. Kurt had understood so he didn’t say another word about it. 

After that they just sort of fell into a relationship, which both were so happy and excited about. This is what they both wanted, and from their first ‘non-date,’ this is what everything had been leading to. They didn’t care that it seemed to be a little fast and crazy, they knew it was right, and that it also felt _so very_ right. 

Since then, every moment that wasn’t spent in classes was spent with each other, in Kurt’s dorm room, talking endlessly about their parents, their life—everything and anything. They wanted to know everything about each other, and as they learned more and more, the harder Kurt fell. 

They would also spend the days cuddling, watching movies and laughing, just enjoying the others company. At night they would go out and get some food, then they’d go back to Kurt’s dorm room; where they’d eat their food while making heart eyes at each other, and then Blaine would leave, which Kurt hated. He wanted Blaine with him—always. 

With every passing day, Kurt fell for Blaine more. The way he talked, the way he moved, the way he always kissed Kurt, like it was the last kiss they would ever have, so they needed to make it last. Kurt’s heart felt like it was going to pound out his chest every time he and Blaine were together. It was crazy, but he felt like their souls were connected. He didn’t think this happened, at least not to people like him. But Kurt felt as though he had found his other half the day he was knocked flat on his ass in a coffee shop. 

Everything was great, they were happy, and Blaine he was so much more than Kurt had ever thought. 

Three weeks after Kurt and Blaine had made everything official, Kurt didn’t hear from Blaine the whole day; which was odd, because Blaine always called Kurt right when he woke up, and right before he went to sleep. Kurt kept checking his phone and calling Blaine all day, but nothing. 

The next day Kurt wakes up to his phone ringing, upon picking it up he notices that it’s Blaine, calling for the first time in over 24 hours. Groaning, Kurt presses the answer button, bringing the phone up to his ear. “Hello,” he says, voice scratchy from sleep. 

“Hey, Kurt. I woke you up. I’m sorry,” Blaine said, his voice sounding weak and weird. 

“No, it’s okay. I needed to wake up.” Kurt pulled himself up, stretching as he moved. “So...” Kurt started, his voice drifting off. 

“I know, I’m sorry I didn’t call you yesterday. I had so much I had to do, and no time to get to the phone,” Blaine hurried to say, already knowing what Kurt’s words would be. 

Kurt sighed and nodded his head, leaning back onto the headboard. “I was worried. I called like, I don’t know, one hundred times. You could have tried to call me. You could have at least called me before you went to sleep,” Kurt mumbled, voice small. 

“I would have, but I was so tired. I went to sleep the minute I got home, which was at seven and I called you the second I woke up this morning,” Blaine proclaimed, hoping Kurt wouldn’t be too mad. 

Kurt turned to look at the clock, his brow frowning when he looked at the time. “You went to sleep at seven and just woke up now?” Kurt questioned, wondering why Blaine had slept so long. “It’s 11am, Blaine. You slept 18 hours. How is it you slept 18 hours?” 

“I was tired, Kurt. I did a lot of stuff yesterday, in fact I’m still a little tired, and I don’t feel too good. I know you and I were supposed to have lunch today, but I don’t think I will be able to make it,” Blaine said, his voice filled with sadness at having to miss another day with Kurt. “I’m sorry.”

Kurt was disappointed; he was hoping since he hadn’t seen Blaine the day before that he would get to see him for their lunch date,  
but Blaine wasn’t feeling up for it. He was upset, of course, he missed his boyfriend. Blaine must be getting a cold or something, so Kurt was going to try and not be too upset. He would rather not catch what Blaine might have. “Okay, but are you sure you're okay? To sleep 18 hours is a lot., maybe you should go to the doctor or something,” he suggested, clearing his throat. 

“Kurt, I’m fine. I just need more rest, and I will be good as new soon. I promise,” Blaine assured. 

“If you’re sure,” Kurt replied, still a bit worried, but feeling much better about it. 

“I’m sure. I’ll call you tonight, if I’m awake of course,” Blaine announced, his voice perking up, just a bit. 

Kurt smiled, nodding slowly, until he remembered Blaine couldn’t see him. “I’ll be here, hoping for your call. I miss you, and it’s only been a day. Feel better soon, please.” 

“I will, I promise. Bye, Kurt,” Blaine said, finishing off their call. 

“Bye, Blaine,” he repeated back, before hanging up his phone and putting it on his nightstand. 

Blaine would be fine, he said he would. Kurt didn’t need to worry. 

So he didn’t, and two days later Blaine was back on his feet and feeling good—great, even. 

-

Kurt and Blaine had managed to date for a whole month without Rachel meeting Blaine. It’s not that Kurt didn’t want Rachel to meet Blaine, it’s just that he wanted to get to know Blaine and enjoy their time together just a little bit, before Rachel was released on Blaine. 

Yeah, a month was enough time; Kurt knew that, but he just didn’t want Blaine to meet Rachel, not yet. There was nothing wrong with Rachel—she was just over protective—and Kurt didn’t want Blaine to be scared off by all her...crazy. So Kurt kept them apart, for as long as he could, and he would still be doing that, if Rachel hadn’t decided now was the time to come get coffee. 

The minute Kurt saw Rachel enter Starbucks he groaned, maybe a little too loud, because Rachel looked over, a big smile forming on her face. “Oh, Kurt. Hi,” she said from the line, not moving out of her spot. “Once I get my coffee I will join you both and you can finally introduce me to your boyfriend.” Which made Kurt groan harder. 

As soon as she had her coffee in hand, Rachel made her way over, taking the empty seat next to Kurt. “Hello,” Rachel said, shooting a look over to Blaine, ignoring Kurt like it was the thing to do. “I’m Rachel Berry, Kurt’s best friend, and the person you should be impressing. After all, we want to make sure Kurt hasn’t picked some guy that will just leave him high and dry,” she said, with an arch of her brow. 

“Rachel!” Kurt hissed, shooting her an evil glare. He wasn’t having any of this; she couldn’t just come and interrupt them while they were having a coffee date. “Can you please not interrogate my boyfriend. I know who he is, he’s not that kind of guy.” 

“Kurt, I’m your best friend. I just want to make sure you’re okay, and that he is going to treat you as great as you deserve.” Rachel explained, playing with the cup in her hands. 

Kurt understood, of course he did, but she needed to realize he was a big boy. He could figure these things out for himself; he didn’t need protecting. “And I’m very grateful for that, but this is my life. I’ve already seen what a great guy he is; if he wasn’t do you think I would be dating him?” he asked, cocking his head to the side. When she didn’t respond, Kurt let out a small hum. “Exactly. He’s amazing Rachel, he really is.” Kurt finished, his eyes landing on Blaine’s own, giving him a small warm smile, which Blaine returned. He was happy; Blaine made him happy, and Rachel just needed to see he was fine. 

“I have to interrupt.” Blaine started, looking at both Kurt and Rachel. “Actually I don’t, but I just wanted to say that I really like Kurt. I don’t want to hurt him, and I will try my hardest not to. He’s very special, and amazing. I’m a lucky guy to have him.” He finished, chewing on the inside of his cheek nervously. 

Kurt started smiling so wide he was afraid his face might just split in half, as for Rachel, she was looking at him in awe. He really did seem like Kurt had found a great guy, and Rachel didn’t want to screw that up. Smiling softly, she nodded her head before making eye contact with Blaine. “That’s wonderful to know. I’m really glad, because Kurt deserves everything good in this world.” 

Blaine nodded, agreeing. “He does.” 

-

Once everything was settled, they all went on to have a nice conversation; Rachel getting to know Blaine, and Blaine getting to know Rachel. It was all going extremely well, Rachel realized she really liked Blaine, and that he did seem like he was going to be good for Kurt. It made her so very happy. 

Everything was going good, when Blaine stood up, looking toward Kurt, smiling softly at him. “I’m sorry, honey, but I have to go. I have to go see my brother.” He then turned so that he was facing toward Rachel now, “I had a lovely time meeting you, Rachel. I’m very happy we had a chance to talk, and for you to see I’m not such a bad guy,” Blaine joked, leaning over to give Rachel the hug she stood up for. Pulling away, Blaine once again faced Kurt’s way. “I’m really sorry,” he said in a low voice, as he bent down to kiss Kurt quickly on the lips. 

 

“It’s okay. You and your brother have a good time,” Kurt said with understanding. 

“I’m going to be busy for at least four days, but I’ll call you, okay?” Blaine said, looking sadly into Kurt’s eyes. 

Kurt nodded with a sigh. He hated that Blaine was going to be gone for so long, but what was he going to do? He had to be okay with it, and of course he was. It just sucks that his boyfriend is always disappearing for days at a time. Kurt knew he needed to talk to Blaine about that, but now was not the right time. “That sucks, but okay. I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too,” Blaine responded, leaning down once more and giving him another soft kiss before pulling himself away. “Okay I have to go. I’ll call you,” he said, as he started walking away. “Bye.” Blaine waved, making his way out of Starbucks. 

“Bye.” Kurt and Rachel both said in union. 

Kurt looked at the door for a few more seconds, before facing toward Rachel again, with a small frown on his face. It sucked, he just wanted to spend more time with Blaine, but it seemed like something always came up. 

“Are you okay?” Rachel questioned, noticing the frown on Kurt’s face. 

Kurt looked down at the table, taking his cup into his hands before sighing. “Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just that he keeps going away for days at a time, and it’s weird,” he said, his brow frowning. “I trust him, I do. It’s just sometimes I get this feeling...like he’s hiding something from me. It’s probably stupid, I know. I bet I’m just imagining things.” Picking up his coffee, Kurt took a sip. “He still hasn’t introduced me to his brother.” 

“And you want him to?” Rachel asked, a small smile sneaking onto her face. “You’re really serious about this relationship aren't you?” 

Kurt nodded, his cheeks started turning a light pink. “I am. I know it’s crazy, and I know it’s soon. But, Rachel, I really, really like him. He’s so great.” 

“I’m happy for you, Kurt. If anyone deserves this, it’s you,” Rachel said, with so much affection in her voice. 

Rachel always had a way of making Kurt feel better about everything, even when he hadn’t realized how bad he was feeling. He thought she would judge him for falling so fast, but she always surprised him. She was a really good friend, and he was so lucky to have her in his life. “Thank you, Rachel. It means a lot that you think that. Some days I think I’m insane, that I barely know him, but then I realize I do know him. We have learned so much about each other in so little time, we know each other and I think—” Kurt stopped, taking a deep breath and looking into Rachel’s eyes. “I’m falling in love with him.” 

-

Kurt called back that night, with no answer. What was Blaine always doing? Why were there times that Kurt wanted to talk to him, but Blaine didn’t answer, or Blaine wasn’t around? What was going on? 

All Kurt knew was that he hated it, and he needed to find out what it was. Something was going on with Blaine, and Kurt would find out what. 

\- 

A few days later, Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt’s dorm room, just talking and being with each other, when Kurt decided it was time to ask Blaine why he didn't answer his calls during the two days they were away from each other. 

“Blaine,” Kurt said softly, playing with Blaine’s fingers. 

“Hm?” Blaine hummed, looking up from their entangled fingers so that he could look into Kurt’s beautiful, blue eyes. 

“I called you the last few days, before you called me today, and you never answered me. You also said you would call and you didn’t. Why’s that?” Kurt questioned, doing his best to keep his voice from wavering with concern. 

“Oh,” Blaine started, pushing himself up a little into a sitting position, with Kurt following suit. “Well, I just...I was really upset about some things.” 

“What were you upset about?” Kurt asked, gnawing on his bottom lip. 

“I can’t tell you,” Blaine said, frowning. “But that’s because it has to do with Copper,” he said hurriedly, hoping Kurt wouldn’t be too upset. “I don’t want to go and spread his business out there, even if its you. You understand, right?” 

Kurt nodded, a small smile rising onto his face. “Of course I understand. I’m sorry about whatever is going on,” Kurt said, his voice soft. He moved to hug Blaine tightly. 

Blaine’s lips fell into a frown, his arms wrapping around Kurt. “I’m sorry too.”

Kurt pulled away, taking Blaine’s hands in his once again to lace their fingers together. “Okay, let’s forget I asked. How about we watch a movie?” Kurt questioned, arching an eyebrow. 

“I can so do that,” Blaine replied, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Kurt’s lips.  
Kurt lightly pushed Blaine away until he was lying flat on his back. “I’ll just go put something on then.” Kurt hauled himself off the bed, walking over toward his TV, and opening a shelf full of his DVDs. “I’m thinking something romantic. What about you?” Kurt asked, turning around to look at Blaine’s face. “Whoa,” Kurt said in shock, hurrying over to Blaine’s side, “your nose is bleeding.” 

Blaine raised his hand to his nose, touching the blood that was leaking out of it. “Oh, Oh god, I guess I am. Can you get me some tissue, please?” Blaine asked, leaning his head back so the blood could stop falling onto Kurt’s bed. 

Kurt hurried to his bathroom, grabbing the box of tissue, and quickly getting back to Blaine’s side. He pulled out a few tissues and gave them to him. “Are you okay?” Kurt asked worriedly.

Blaine pressed the tissue to his nose, keeping his head back to make sure the blood stopped dripping out. “Kurt,” Blaine said, his voice muffled because of the tissue plugging his nose. “I’m fine, it’s just a nose bleed. I get them all the time when it’s humid, or hot. It happens. I’m fine.” Blaine wiped the last of the blood off his nose, throwing away the tissue into the trash bin next to the bed. “See, good as new.” 

Kurt sighed, sitting down on the bed next to Blaine. He lifted his hands, taking Blaine’s face in them. “Yeah, good as new,” he replied, resting their foreheads together and breathing in deep.

-

After the nosebleed incident, Kurt started to notice things off about Blaine. Blaine always complained of headaches; at first Kurt didn’t read too much into it, but Blaine started to complain about them getting worse and worse as time went on. This really worried Kurt, but when he asked Blaine just blew it off saying everything was fine, and that Kurt didn’t need to worry. 

It wasn’t that easy, but as the next two weeks went on, Blaine began to seem like he was better. He was no longer complaining about headaches, and he hadn’t had any type of nosebleed since that first time. Everything seemed to be getting back to normal, and pretty soon Kurt had forgotten all about it. 

\- 

Kurt decided that he was gonna meet up with Blaine after his last class of the day, since they both finished early on Thursdays they were taking the opportunity to have an early dinner date. They hadn’t had one in a few weeks, so they wanted to go out and just be with each other. Even though most of the time they were always just with each other. 

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Your hands are always so soft, and perfect. How do you do it?” He asked, looking from their hands to Kurt’s face. 

Kurt let out a small huff, shaking his head and scrunching his nose up. “I can’t tell you. It’s a Kurt Hummel secret, and I don’t share my secrets.” 

“But I’m your loving, perfect, handsome boyfriend. How can you not tell me?” Blaine pushed, sticking his bottom lip out. 

“You know, my loving, perfect, handsome boyfriend, that doesn’t work on me. So, you might as well put that thing away,” Kurt said, shaking his head, trying his hardest not to laugh. Being with Blaine was always fun; he made Kurt laugh so much, and that was something Kurt loved. Kurt was happy, and it was all because Blaine had come into his life. 

Blaine sighed in defeat, doing what Kurt said and putting his pouty lip away for another time; maybe that time would actually work, but he really doubted it. 

“Fine, you keep your secrets. One day Kurt Hummel, I will get them out of you. You love me too much to keep them from me,” Blaine joked, knocking his side against Kurt’s. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I do,” Kurt replied, in a small whisper. 

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes staring intensely at Kurt’s face. “What?” 

Kurt realized as soon as Blaine stopped that he stopped for one reason, and that one reason was because Kurt kinda, sorta just admitted that he loved him. Taking in a deep breath, Kurt’s mouth fell open as he was trying to speak. 

“I do too, Kurt,” Blaine replied, a bit of pink on his cheeks. 

Kurt couldn’t hide the smile on his face, it was damn near splitting his face in half. “You do? You really...you really do?” Kurt asked, his voice wavering from nerves. 

Blaine let go of Kurt’s hand, moving his up and placing each on one side of Kurt's face. As he looked into Kurt’s eyes, a small broke out on his face, “I love you, Kurt.”

Kurt sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes taking in every inch of Blaine’s face. As he looked, he saw nothing but truth; which made Kurt extremely happy, because he has felt the same way, for so long. He told Rachel a few weeks back, and now he knew for sure that what he told her was true, because his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, it was so full of love. “I love you too,” he returned, leaning in until his and Blaine’s lips touched, kissing soft and slow. 

Kurt pulled away, covering his face, feeling embarrassed for no real reason. 

“Hey, don’t hide from me,” Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands and pulling them away from his face. “Look at you, so beautiful.” 

Kurt tried his hardest to fight away the smile forming on his face, but failed instantly. This evening was going so much more perfect than he thought it would. Scratch that, his life was going so much more perfect than he thought it would. 

“How about we get going to our dinner reservation?” Blaine questioned, holding out his hand for Kurt.

Kurt nodded, slipping his own hand into Blaine’s to, once again, link their fingers. 

The rest of the night also went perfectly. It was full of so much joy, laughter, and talking—learning so much more about each other, but most of all love. 

Things were different now. They were in love. They felt like they were on top of the world; nothing could bring them down. 

\- 

“I was thinking,” Kurt started, three weeks after they had said their first _‘I love you’s’_ “Why don’t you sleep over tonight? We don’t have to do anything, of course. I just, I want you here,” he admitted, biting the inside of his cheek nervously. 

Blaine looked up, humming softly. “You want me to stay, sleep in your bed, and not leave at any point during the night, or early morning?” He questioned, raising his eyebrows. 

“That’s what I’m saying, yes,” Kurt confirmed, rolling his eyes in amusement. 

Blaine leaned in, hovering his lips over Kurt’s. “Okay,” he whispered, before connecting their lips, kissing Kurt slowly, tangling his fingers into his hair and pulling his body closer. “Mm, yes, I would love to stay the night,” he confirmed, after they pulled away, needing to catch their breath. 

Blaine was just about to go back in for another kiss when Kurt pulled himself away, clapping his hands together and moving around the room. “Great,” he said, his voice chipper. “Let’s go get you some stuff from your place for your stay, a toothbrush and things like that.” 

Blaine fell back onto the bed, groaning. “Nooo, I don’t need stuff. Let’s just stay in bed until tomorrow morning,” he said, looking over toward Kurt.

“Blaine, no, come on. You need your stuff.” Kurt moved toward the bed, pushing at Blaine’s side. “Get up, let’s go.” 

Blaine sighed but did as he was told, picking himself up off the bed. “Is this some plan for you to meet Copper?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“No. I do want to meet him, but when you’re ready,” Kurt confirmed, picking up his keys, and slipping them into his pocket. “We can just get your stuff, and get out. I don’t need to meet him yet.” 

“I want you to meet him too, Kurt. I do. It’s just...” Blaine walked toward the door, opening it. Kurt following and turning around to lock it. In the hallway, Kurt took Blaine’s hand, and they started to make their way out onto the New York streets. “Okay, there’s just a lot going on right now, and it’s not a good time. When you meet him I want it to be a good time, and not when he is in some crazy mood.” Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand, shooting him an apologetic look. 

“I understand, Blaine. I’m not upset, honestly. I can meet him whenever, really.” Kurt was telling the truth. No matter how much he wanted to meet Copper, he would wait until everything was better for the other man. He knew he would meet him in time, so it was all okay. 

“I love you. You’re so understanding.” Blaine leaned over, kissing the side of Kurt’s head. 

“I am, aren't I?” Kurt joked, laughing loudly as they walked down the street.

\- 

After about a twenty minute walk, Kurt and Blaine finally made it to Blaine’s apartment that he shared with his brother. 

Blaine opened the door, gesturing for Kurt to walk in. “Okay, just wait here,” Blaine said, pointing to the couches, so that Kurt could sit down if he wanted. “I will be right back.”

Kurt watched as Blaine made his way to (what he assumed) was his room, before moving over toward the couch and taking a seat to wait for Blaine to get back. 

After ten minutes had passed, Kurt heard someone enter the room; thinking it was Blaine, he looked up, and was shocked to find that no, it wasn’t Blaine. It must be his brother, Cooper. Kurt noticed immediately that he was handsome, but not Blaine handsome; he couldn’t see himself throwing himself all over this guy. 

Cooper eyed Kurt before turning around and taking a peek toward Blaine’s room. “You must be Kurt,” Cooper said, walking over toward the couch. 

Kurt nodded, standing up as soon as Copper was standing next to couch. He took a peak in the direction Blaine had went, before he cleared his throat. “Um, yeah. I’m Kurt. You must be Cooper. Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” Kurt held out his hand for Cooper to take, smiling softly when Cooper’s hand slipped into his own.

“Nice to meet you too, Kurt,” Cooper greeted, giving Kurt’s hand a firm shake, before pulling them apart. “I’ve actually been wanting to meet you. It would be nice to know who my brother spends almost all his time with, but he said it wasn't the right time, I guess he changed his mind?” 

“Oh, No, I don’t think so. We just came by to get him some clothes, and stuff,” Kurt said, looking down at the ground, feeling nervous. “He’s going to be sleeping at my dorm tonight,” he said, playing with his fingers. 

Kurt heard movement coming from the hall, sighing in relief that Blaine was finally done. “I’m ready,” Blaine announced, as he walked into the room. His eyes immediately spotted Cooper, making him stop in his tracks. “Cooper...” he started, eyeing both Kurt and his brother. 

“Hello, Blainey,” Copper said, his voice filled with humor. “I was just having a little chat with your boyfriend.” He walked over toward Blaine, putting his hand on his shoulder. “He told me that you were going to be staying at his place tonight,” he said, his voice stern, and low. 

“Did he now?” Blaine mumbled, shooting a glare at Kurt. “Well, I am, just for the night,” he assured, once again looking at Cooper. 

“I need to talk to you,” Cooper commanded, before shooting a look at Kurt. “We’ll be right back.” He pulled Blaine into the kitchen, far enough away so that Kurt didn’t hear what they were talking about. 

Kurt stood in the living room, waiting for them to be done with their conversation. He wondered what Blaine and Cooper were talking about. What if Cooper didn’t like him, and was telling Blaine just as much? That was a really scary thought. He wanted Cooper to like him; he didn’t want one of the most important people in Blaine’s life hating him. 

Blaine and Cooper emerged from the kitchen about ten minutes later, both wearing sour looks. 

“Come on,” Blaine said, taking a hold of Kurt’s hand and dragging him out the apartment without so much as a goodbye to his brother.

\- 

It was a long, silent walk back to Kurt’s dorm. Blaine seemed tense, and it was really bringing Kurt down. What had he and Cooper talked about that got Blaine so upset? He wanted to ask, but he felt as though that would just make Blaine even more upset; he decided it was best he keep his mouth shut about it, at least for now. 

Blaine dropped his overnight bag on the floor the second they got into Kurt’s dorm, before going straight to Kurt’s bed and dropping down with a sigh.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked, following suit and sitting beside Blaine on the bed, resting his chin on Blaine’s shoulder. 

Blaine’s lips curled into a small smile, nodding his head. “Yeah, Cooper just worries a lot. I just wish he wouldn’t,” Blaine whispered, as if it was a secret. 

“Why is he worried? Does he think we’re moving too fast or something?” Kurt questioned, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

“What? No, Kurt, it doesn’t have anything to do with you. It’s just some things with me...things I’m not ready to talk about, not yet at least,” Blaine said, hopeful that Kurt would understand. He was hiding something, and he would tell, when the time felt right, for him. 

“I’ll be here whenever you’re ready. Just let him know that he doesn’t need to worry about anything when you’re with me, okay,” Kurt insisted, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s middle. “I’m going to be here to protect you from anything.” He giggled, nuzzling Blaine’s side. 

“Promise?” Blaine plead, looking at Kurt as if he was the answer to all his worries. 

Kurt’s breath caught. Whatever Blaine was keeping from him scared him. He didn’t know what to think, but that look on Blaine’s face made his heartbreak into tiny little pieces. In that moment, Kurt knew he would do anything for Blaine. He truly loved him, and if he had any doubt left it was all washed away, just by that one look. He loved Blaine, and he would be there for him, no matter what the cost. Whatever Blaine was hiding, he would be here for him. They could get through anything together, as long as they had each other. Kurt was feeling every emotion running through him; Blaine was everything to him, he was going to protect him, and keep him safe, just like he said. 

Taking one of Blaine’s hands in his own, Kurt laced their fingers together before looking deep into Blaine’s eyes. “I promise.” Kurt’s voice wavered, filled with so much emotion and love. This was a promise he would keep. Nothing would ever make him break it. He loved Blaine enough to know that he would be there, always. 

Blaine sighed, his voice trembling as he did. He hurried to connect their lips together, kissing Kurt with all he had in him, pouring all his love, and passion into it. Pulling away, Blaine’s breath was still shaky, as he looked into Kurt’s eyes. “I love you, so much,” he said, his voice so low, it was almost too low for Kurt to hear. It was just like their own private secret. This moment was just for them, and Kurt didn’t mind at all, because as far as he was concerned, every moment with Blaine was just that, their own secret moments in time. 

\- 

Kurt and Blaine were laying in bed, Blaine’s arms wrapped around Kurt’s middle, as they watched Tabatha Takes Over. It felt comfortable, and perfect. They knew nothing was going to happen. They both weren't ready for that, but just being together, and actually having their first full night together was more than enough for now. 

The night obviously hadn’t started out too good, but after Kurt and Blaine talked, things got back to normal. Blaine had some things he wasn’t ready to tell, and Kurt understood. He wouldn’t hold something like that against him. He would wait it out, and hope that soon Blaine would be comfortable enough to talk to him about it. For now though, they were just enjoying their time together, and it was going perfectly thus far. 

It was late, and most of the night they spent talking and cuddling. When it got to around nine, Kurt put on one of his favorite shows, and Blaine wasn’t going to complain, not when he got to have his arms wrapped around Kurt. 

Blaine kissed the back of Kurt’s head, before letting out a loud yawn. “I’m tired. I’m so tired.” He sighed, his arms squeezing tightly around Kurt’s middle. “I’m gonna go to sleep,” he mumbled, kissing Kurt’s temple once more, before resting his head back onto the pillow, his eyes drifting shut. 

“Okay. Have a good night sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” Kurt said, turning his body a little so that he could give Blaine one last look before continuing on with his show. 

Blaine was out right away, his soft breathing on the back of Kurt’s neck proved that. 

-

Thirty minutes later, Kurt started getting sleepy himself. He clicked the television off, and switched off the lamp before getting comfy, nuzzling into Blaine’s side. He had just started to fall asleep when he felt something drip onto the arm he had draped around Blaine. Sitting up, Kurt pull himself away, looking down onto his arm. When he realized he wasn’t going to be able to tell what it was in the dark, Kurt switched the light back on only to notice it was blood. 

Kurt leaned over to look at Blaine, until he saw his nose was once again bleeding. 

“Blaine wake up,” Kurt said, tapping Blaine lightly, trying to wake him up. When no movement came from Blaine, Kurt gave him a little shove, until he was startled awake. 

“I’m up,” he said, his voice rough from sleep. Slowly pushing himself up, Blaine felt something drip down his nose. “Oh god.” He groaned, covering his nose with his hand as Kurt got up to get tissue. 

Kurt handed Blaine the tissue as soon as he was back by his side, Blaine whispering a _thank you_ , and giving him a small smile. 

He put the tissue up to his nose, holding it there, waiting for it to stop bleeding, as Kurt watched in worry. 

Yeah, nose bleeds were a common thing, but he couldn’t help but worry. This was Blaine, and he didn’t want anything to happen to him. Kurt sat there, his hands in his lap, giving Blaine a worried look. 

“Hey,” Blaine said, his voice muffled. “I’m fine. No need to worry, okay. I’m all good. It’s just a nosebleed.” 

Kurt sighed, nodding his head in agreement. 

“I’m okay, Kurt. It happens.” 

“Yeah I know. It’s just that I’ve been noticing a lot of things, and it’s got me all...” Kurt trailed off, biting his bottom lip. 

Blaine’s face fell, swallowing hard, as he continued to hold the tissue to his nose. “I’ll be okay.” he said, in a small voice, before pulling the tissue away and noticing the bleeding hasn't stopped yet. “Damn it.” 

Blaine grabbed some more tissue, once again putting it to his nose. “I’m just gonna, I’m gonna lay down,” Blaine said, his whole body falling onto the bed. “I’m just gonna sleep. My nose will stop bleeding soon.” Blaine sighed, his eyes falling shut. 

“No Blaine, get up. I am not having blood all over my bed. Get up,” Kurt commanded, pulling at Blaine’s arm. 

“No, I’m tired. Please, I don’t feel good. I just want to sleep,” Blaine plead, his eyes fluttering open. Kurt saw how dim they looked, and started to pull harder.

His breathing was coming out ragged from trying hard not to panic. “Blaine get up. Please, get up. I need you to sit up,” he said, tugging at Blaine’s arm. 

“Kurt,” Blaine said, pulling the tissue off his face, and noticing that his nose stopped bleeding. “Look, it stopped, it’s not bleeding anymore. I told you everything was okay. You were worrying too much.” He chuckled, his breathing coming out ragged. 

“Blaine, you’re sweating. It’s freezing in here, and you’re sweating like you just ran a mile. You’re not okay, and you haven’t been okay.” Kurt put his hand on the top of Blaine’s head, checking to see if he had a fever. “You’re burning up. I don’t like this Blaine,” Kurt said, his voice getting high pitched, and laced with so much worry. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. “Blaine?” Kurt called out, after a while of Blaine not answering him. Upon opening his eyes, he noticed that Blaine had fallen asleep again. 

He didn’t know what to do. It seemed like something was wrong with Blaine. Over the last few weeks Kurt had been noticing things; things he tried to sweep under the rug. But tonights events weren’t something that could just be swept under the rug. Blaine was leaving for days at a time, and he always seemed to have a constant headache, which wasn't too weird to begin with; he studied a lot, and Kurt just figured that was the reason. Blaine was also losing weight, which made no sense, seeing as how he always seemed to stuffed his face every minute of the day. It was just those little things here and there, and it was scaring Kurt.

Kurt was scared, so scared and he didn’t know what to do. He sat there, watching Blaine sleep, so many thoughts running through his head. He couldn't sleep. The thought of sleeping and something happening to Blaine while he was made him sick to his stomach, so he sat there all night, watching Blaine nervously. He felt like his insides were being punched every time he took a shaky breath, watching as Blaine moved, or turned in his sleep. Kurt would check every few minutes if his fever broke, and every time it hadn't he got more and more worried. 

Kurt was so tired, from the lack of sleep, that he didn’t even notice it was morning until his alarm clock went off. He scrambled over to his nightstand, turning it off quickly so that it didn’t wake up Blaine. He was too late though, because a minute later Blaine started to stir, his eyes fluttering open and landing on Kurt. “Hey,” Blaine mumbled, pushing himself up. “My head hurts.” 

“Blaine your head always hurts, always,” Kurt choked out, scooting closer to Blaine, and wrapping his arms around him. “I was so worried last night, and you’re still burning up, Blaine.” Kurt pulled away, and gnawed on his bottom lip. “What’s going on? Please tell me. Do you have the flu? Blaine you need to get it checked out because it’s bad, sometimes people die from it. You need to get medicine and not just wait it out, okay.” 

“Yeah, I have a doctors appointment coming up soon. I’ll tell them then, okay.” Blaine assured, a small frown on his face. 

Nodding his head, Kurt put on a tight smile. He had to trust Blaine, and he did. He might not agree, but he wasn't going to fight him on this. “Okay, yeah. Just, feel better and no more kissing me until you get your medicine,” he joked, backing away from Blaine. “I don’t want to get sick. I have a test this week, and I’m not going to miss it.” 

Blaine pouted, getting up on his knees and crawling toward Kurt’s direction, before grabbing him, throwing one leg over his waist and straddling him. Blaine held Kurt’s arms down, as he kicked and giggled underneath him, before attacking Kurt’s face with kissing. When he was done he pulled back, and looked at Kurt’s face. 

“Blaiiiiiine,” Kurt whined, rolling his eyes at the man above him. Kurt couldn’t help but love him, even when he was risking getting Kurt sick. “You’re mean. If I get sick you have to take care of me,” Kurt said, sticking his tongue out. 

“I would gladly take care of you, my love.” Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt softly on the lips, before pulling away, and kissing little pecks on his cheeks and forehead. “Now, I hate to do this,” Blaine said, pulling away so that he was off of Kurt’s body. “I have to go. Cooper wanted me to have breakfast with him this morning and I told him I would.” He pouted, pushing himself up off the bed. “But, I will be back around one, and then you and I can spend the rest of the day together. How does that sound?” Blaine asked, grabbing his bag and pulling a t-shirt and jeans out. 

“That sounds great,” Kurt admitted, laying down on the bed. “And that also means I can get a few hours of sleep. I was up all night worrying about you.” 

“I’m sorry, honey. I’m really, really sorry. I hate that I worried you so much.” Blaine leaned over, placing another kiss to Kurt’s lips. “I’ll see you in a few hours then?” 

“Mhm.” Kurt mumbled, already falling asleep. “Love you,” he whispered, just as Blaine was walking into the bathroom to change. 

“Love you too,” he replied, smiling happily. After Baine was changed and ready to go, he walked out the bathroom and noticed Kurt was already sleeping. Blaine walked over to him, kissing him on the forehead, and whispering that he would see him later, before making his way out the door to go meet Cooper.

\- 

Kurt’s eyes fluttered open a few hours later, as he let out a loud yawn. He turned so that he was facing the clock; once his eyes got a clear sight of the clock, he noticed it was passed one. He slept longer than he had expected too, but he thought Blaine would’ve woken him up when he had got back. As he got himself up in a sitting position, Kurt looked around the room, noticing Blaine was nowhere in sight. He said he would be back by one, so Blaine had to be in there somewhere. He must he be in the bathroom, Kurt thought. 

Kurt pulled himself out of bed, sighing and stretching his arms out, before walking toward the bathroom. He knocked on the door and when there was no answer, Kurt pushed it open. Blaine wasn’t inside. Blaine wasn’t anywhere in the dorm. He was late, and it sucked. Kurt just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. Closing the bathroom door, Kurt walked over to his nightstand, picking up his phone and dialing Blaine’s number. Kurt sat down on the bed as he waited for an answer, and when it went straight to voicemail, Kurt let out a deep breathe. _“Hey, you were supposed to be here like an hour ago. Call me.”_

He sat his phone back down onto the nightstand, as he leaned back on the bed. He had a terrible feeling in his gut, but he knew it was just himself overreacting. Blaine was with his brother, and they were just hanging out. Blaine lost track of time. That’s all that happened. He will call and everything will be fine, Kurt thought, trying to calm himself down. 

After about ten minutes, Kurt grabbed his phone once again and called Blaine, again and again with no answer. Kurt stood up, starting to pace back and forth, dialing the number again with shaky hands. After ringing a few times, Kurt finally got a _“Hello, Kurt.”_

Kurt let out a breath of relief, squeezing the phone tightly. “Blaine! I’ve been so worried. Where have you been? Are you coming soon?” He said, the words coming out fast. 

“Kurt, wait, stop. This isn’t Blaine. It’s Cooper.” Kurt stopped, his face falling. 

“Oh...Where’s Blaine?” Kurt questioned, his gut feeling like it was getting punched, making him feel nauseous. Why was Cooper answering Blaine’s phone? Where was Blaine? What was going on. 

“We’re at the hospital. Blai--” Copper was then cut off, by Kurt’s frantic voice. 

“Oh my god. What hospital? I’m coming. I knew he was sick, I told him he needed to go. God, I’m coming. Please, what hospital,” he asked, grabbing his keys, and wallet, not caring enough to change out of his pajamas. 

“Kurt, it’s not what you think okay. You don’t have to come. He will be out of here in a few hours.” Copper tried to assure him, to no avail. 

“No, it is what I think. He was really sick last night, and this morning he said he was okay, but clearly he wasn’t. I need to see him, please,” Kurt said, as he made his way out his dorm room, and ran out the building to get out onto the street.

Kurt heard Cooper let out a heavy sigh before he started speaking again. “Fine. We’re at St. Luke's-Roosevelt Hospital, in the emergency room. He’s going to be angry at me for telling you, so you better not make me regret it,” he warned, in a stern voice. 

“Why would I? I am just going to be by his side until he gets what he needs. I’m not going to make him mad at you.” Kurt started walking in the direction toward the hospital, aware that it wasn't too far, he decided to not spend money on taxi. “I’ll be there soon.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Cooper said, before hanging up the phone.

-

As soon as Kurt made it to the hospital, he hurried into the emergency room, going straight up to the front desk. “Um, hi. I’m here to see my boyfriend. He came in earlier I think, with his brother. Blaine Anderson is his name. Please, I’m his boyfriend and I just, I need to see him,” he said, his voice panicked. 

“I’m sorry, that’s just not possible. You’re not family, so you can't see him,” the nurse at the window said, looking down at her charts. 

Kurt let out a shaky breath, pulling out his phone to call Blaine’s, hoping Copper answers again. “Hello,” Cooper said, after five rings. 

“Cooper, they won’t let me in, because I’m not family. Can you please come and tell this nurse I can see him. Please,” Kurt said, almost close to tears. 

“I’ll be right there.” With that, Cooper hung up, leaving Kurt standing there waiting for him to get down to the emergency room, and finally take him to see Blaine. 

\- 

Cooper was out in the waiting room in about five minutes, walking straight up to the window. “I’m taking Kurt here with me into the room. Thank you for your time, I guess.” Copper turned around, hurrying away, with Kurt following after him. 

They were in Blaine’s room within minutes, Kurt following in after Cooper. He walked in, seeing Blaine laying there, sleeping peacefully. “I knew he was sick and I told him he should go to the doctors. It’s the flu right?” He asked, turning toward Cooper. 

Cooper was just about to say something when Blaine’s voice cut him off. “No, Kurt. It’s definitely not the flu.” 

Kurt was quick to turn around and rush by Blaine’s side, taking one of Blaine’s hands into his own and kissing it softly. “Blaine, I was so worried,” he whispered, pulling up a chair and taking a seat next to Blaine’s bed, still holding on tightly to his hand. 

Blaine looked at him, a soft, worried smile on his face. “Kurt, I need to tell you something,” he announced, his eyes watering. 

“Cooper, can you...can you give us a minute?” He asked, swallowing hard, as Cooper gave him a nod and walked out the room. 

“What’s going on?” Kurt said, confused as to why Blaine wanted Cooper to leave the room. The air somehow felt like it got tense, and Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand tighter. “You said it wasn’t the flu. Just a common cold then? Well that is better than the flu, if only by a little bit.” He laughed, lacing his and Blaine’s fingers together. 

Blaine looked down at their fingers, his tears now falling freely. “Hey, don’t cry,” Kurt hurried to say, moving his free hand to wipe away Blaine’s tears. “What’s wrong? Everything’s okay.” 

Blaine shook his head, pulling his hand away from Kurt’s so that he could push himself up into a sitting position. 

Blaine took a deep, shaky breath before he started to talk. “I had a plan, Kurt. I had it all planned out. I was ready, and I don’t know why. I just felt like: _oh it’s my time and I should just go with what’s going to inevitably happen._ Then one day I wasn’t paying attention, and I literally ran into my future--into someone I could see being my future--one that I didn’t think I would have. I fell in love with you the minute I knocked you on your butt.” He laughed, tears slowly falling down his cheeks. Kurt listened in silence, wanting to hear what Blaine had to say. “There was something about you. It was the way you carried yourself, and how you weren't like anyone else I had met here. You had this light in your eyes and I _knew_ I had to get to know you more. It scared me because I had already decided, and I didn’t need distractions. I just wanted to go to school and spend every day I could doing things I love.” 

Blaine stopped, pointing toward his water. Kurt picked it up, handing it over toward Blaine who took a sip, before giving it back to Kurt, who placed it back onto the table beside them. 

“I wanted more time with you, so I wanted to do everything possible to get that time. I know it’s not going to be easy and I’m not gonna say it will be, but you made me realize how much I want to be here. I just want a future and if you leave when you know, I’ll understand. But just remember, _I love you_. Okay? I love you and you helped me. You helped me realize that I just want to be here, and be alive.” Blaine let out a shaky breath, using his hands to wipe away his tears. 

Kurt didn’t understand what was happening, but he was also crying. He didn’t like seeing Blaine upset, it hurt him and all he wanted to do was take away that pain. “Blaine? Why would I ever leave you?” He asked, confusion written all over his face.

“I’m sick, Kurt. I’m sick and even getting what I need might not save me. I might be too far along to even make it, but I have to try,” Blaine said, letting out a loud sob. “I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want to be sick. I don’t want to live with this anymore. I just want to be here, _with you_.”

Kurt’s lips were trembling, taking Blaine’s hand in his own again. “Blaine, what do you mean?” He choked out, his eyes never leaving Blaine’s. 

“I have cancer. Not just cancer. I have Leukemia.” 

It felt like Kurt’s whole world stopped, like it just froze and the only things that were left moving in time where he and Blaine. “No. You don’t, Blaine no, you don’t have—” Kurt stopped, looking down at his and Blaine’s hands, his breathing becoming ragged. Thinking back to everything that had happened, it all made sense. The headaches, the nosebleeds, the weakness and the weight loss. Blaine was sick. Blaine had...cancer. 

Kurt slowly lifted his head, his eyes landing on a crying Blaine. “You’re sick,” Kurt choked out, looking at Blaine with sad eyes. “I don’t—you were...you gave up....You were gonna die, without fighting. How could you? Blaine!” Kurt broke down, his head falling to Blaine’s lap as he let out loud sobs. “You have to fight this, for me, for us. Please,” he plead, crying into Blaine’s lap. “I love you, please.” 

“Kurt, come here,” he whispered, scooting over so that Kurt could climb into bed with him. As soon as Kurt was on the bed, he opened his arms for Blaine to crawl into, which he did. He rested his head on Kurt’s chest, as Kurt’s arms held him tightly, almost like he was trying to keep all the bad away. They both had silent tears streaming down their faces, scared of things to come. 

“Yeah, I gave up. I thought I was going to die anyways; why make my body go throw all that pain, worse pain than this. Why make myself so weak that I couldn’t even do the things I wanted. I wanted to go to school, and I knew I wasn’t going to be able to. I told my parents I didn’t want the treatment. God, they were so upset. They didn’t want me here, with Cooper. They wanted me to spend what time I had left with them, and I just ...I couldn’t. I ran so fast out of there. I just needed to be here, to spend what time I had left in the one place I loved most, and that was here, with Cooper. Then after a week of being here, there you were, my light shining in this dark world,” Blaine whispered, looking up at Kurt, who was looking back at him and trying his hardest to stop crying. “We had our first date, or our ‘non-date,’ whatever it is you want to call it. Well, after I got home, I walked straight up to Cooper and told him I wanted treatment. We called our parents, and they were beyond thrilled. You saved me, and helped me make this choice, even without knowing.” Blaine nuzzled into Kurt’s stomach, placed a tiny kiss to it, as Kurt listened quietly while running his fingers through Blaine’s soft curls. 

“Cooper told me I needed to tell you, but I was so scared you would leave, so I didn’t. I told him I couldn’t, not yet. He didn’t agree, and I don’t blame him. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, and I am so sorry I had you so worried. I didn’t want to tell you and have you leave, and if you didn’t leave I didn’t want to have to tell you about treatment, and you thinking it will work, and then in the end finding out that it didn’t. That’s a very real possibility here, Kurt,” Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s middle, as if it would keep him from leaving. 

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine’s head, tightening his arm around him. “I’m here, and _I’m not going anywhere_. I love you, and I am going to be here with you, to help you fight this.” He buried his face into Blaine’s hair, closing his eyes, trying to keep himself calm. 

“I’m terrified, Kurt,” Blaine confessed, after a few minutes of silence. “I don’t want to die. I’m so scared, that this is all going to be for nothing, and that I am going to die. I don’t want to die.” He kept mumbling, over and over, his tears still falling. 

“It’s going to be okay, honey. I’m here, I got you.” Kurt then noticed, he had to be the strong one. He had to hold Blaine and keep him here. He had to be strong enough for both of them. Blaine was broken, and he needed to fix him. He had to hope beyond all hope, that this would work, and that they would have the future that should be theirs. Kurt wiped away his own tears. He had to do this for Blaine. He would do this for Blaine. He loved him, after all. “You will get better. We’re going to get you better. I’ve got you, and I am not going anywhere. _I promise._ ” 

Kurt held Blaine the rest of the day, as he cried into Kurt’s chest. Cooper hadn’t returned, and Kurt thought it was for the best, at least for now. Blaine needed him, so he wasn't going to go anywhere. Blaine passed out after a while, with Kurt still holding him. When the nurse came in to see how Blaine was doing, Kurt told her he would be okay, eventually. He really hoped it was true. Before she left, she told Kurt a doctor would soon be coming in to talk to Blaine and then check him out. Kurt gave her a polite _thank you_ as he left, and held onto Blaine tighter, as he waited for the doctor to arrive. 

-

It had been a few days since Kurt found out about everything, and his mind was still processing. After the doctor had come in, he woke Blaine up, telling him it was imperative that he start his chemo as soon as possible. He was getting worse and worse as the days went on. Kurt had asked him why he hadn’t started yet, and he said they were still working on the paperwork, and waiting for the payment to go through. He said that he would finish the paperwork as soon as possible, and the next day he sent it in. He didn’t want to wait longer than needed, and Kurt was glad. He too wanted to get it started, just to know they were on the right track to doing something. 

Kurt hadn't really seen Blaine since the hospital. He just needed time to breathe and so he told Blaine he would call him in a few days after he processed everything that needed to be processed. He missed Blaine though, so much. He wanted to be with him all the time. He knew it was time to talk to Blaine, he was just scared, but he needed to pull through it. 

After days of not talking to Blaine, it was time. After picking up his phone, Kurt sent a text to Blaine. 

**Kurt Hummel: 11:24am:** Hey, honey. How are you feeling?  
 **Blaine Anderson: 11:26am:** Kurt, hey. I didn’t know when I would hear from you. God, I missed you, and I still do.  
 **Blaine Anderson: 11:26am:** I’m feeling as good as to be expected though. Thanks for asking.  
 **Kurt Hummel: 11:30am:** I miss you too. My head was just all over the place. I just need some time, and now I have thought everything through. I can do this. I’m going to be here for you. I love you, and we’re going to get through this. I’m glad you’re feeling as good as can be, and not as worse.  
 **Blaine Anderson: 11:31am:** Come over?  
 **Kurt Hummel: 11:32am:** I would love to come over. Would Cooper mind?  
 **Blaine Anderson: 11:35 am:** No, Cooper would be so fine with it. I have been moping around the apartment. And there are some things I want to tell you, about treatment and everything. Cooper knows its better to do that in person.  
 **Kurt Hummel: 11:37 am:** Okay, I’ll be there in like an hour or so. I need to shower and whatnot.  
 **Blaine Anderson: 11:38 am:** I’ll see you as soon as you get here then. I love you.  
 **Kurt Hummel: 11:39 am:** I love you too. 

With that, Kurt put his phone on his bed, and started to get ready to finally see his boyfriend again after a few days of no contact. 

\- 

Kurt was at Blaine and Cooper’s apartment in under an hour. He didn’t want to be away from him longer than he needed to be, so he took a quick shower and got dressed as fast as he could, not really caring what he was wearing at the time. He just needed to see Blaine, and know for sure he was doing as okay as he said. 

Kurt knocked on Blaine’s door, fidgeting side to side as he waited for Blaine or Cooper to answer it. When he heard someone unlatching the lock, Kurt stopped moving, smiling when he saw it was Blaine who answered. Before the other boy could say anything, Kurt threw his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, pulling him in for a tight hug. 

Kurt held on for what felt like a lifetime, but was only a minute. Everything was falling back into place. He couldn’t believe he went so long without seeing or speaking to Blaine. One thing was for sure, he was never going to make that mistake again. 

Kurt pulled away, his hand moving to Blaine’s face, to rub his thumb over Blaine’s soft cheek. “I missed you,” he whispered, as if it was a secret.

Blaine’s eyes lit up, like the sky on the fourth of July. “I missed you, too. I was so scared you were going to think this was too much for you. I’m still scared. Please tell you’re not going to leave.” They were still standing in the doorway, Kurt’s hand on Blaine’s cheek, and Blaine’s face set into a frown. 

“Let’s talk about this inside, okay,” Kurt said, looking behind him and noticing someone walking down the hall. Blaine nodded and moved to let Kurt in. Once Kurt was inside, Blaine shut the door, taking Kurt’s hand and leading him over to the couch. Blaine sat down, Kurt following soon after. 

Kurt took Blaine’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Blaine,” Kurt started, meeting Blaine’s eyes. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I love you, and I am going to be with you one hundred percent. I’m not letting you go through this alone. I know this is going to be hard, and scary. But it’s worth it. All of it is, because you’re everything to me, and I couldn't just not be with you. I’m fighting for us, and you’re fighting for your life. We’re both going to get through it, and when we’re done, we’re gonna be happy, and you’re going to be alive.” Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand, giving him a bright smile. 

Blaine looked down at their hands, his cheeks going a shade of pink. “My parents said they would pay so, I’m going to fight, as hard as I can. I want to beat this. I want my life back. I love you, and I’m sorry for not telling you about the cancer, and I’m sorry for scaring you. From now on it’s you and me, and I guess Cooper,” Blaine joked, bringing one of Kurt’s hands up to his lips and kissing it softly. “I start Friday. My parent’s are so happy, but I’m so scared. It’s gonna suck, and I know I don’t have that much hair, but it’s all going to fall out. Will you still think I’m attractive when I’m bald?” Blaine said, letting out a wet laugh, as tears started to fall from his eyes. 

Kurt rolled his eyes, moving forward and kissing the top of Blaine’s head. “Of course I will. You’re the most attractive man there is. I will still think of you the same way I do now,” Kurt whispered, into Blaine’s hair, before kissing it again. 

“Promise?” Blaine asked, full of emotion, his voice cracking. 

Kurt remembered another time Blaine asked him to promise something. He now understood why Blaine had asked him, and he did keep that promise, so he knew he could also keep this one too. Blaine wasn’t just some random person he could give up. Blaine was the real thing. He never wanted to let go. So of course he could make any promise, and be sure he would keep it. “I promise.” Kurt repeated back, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulder, and pulling him into another tight hug. This time Kurt didn’t let go, so he and Blaine just fell back onto the couch; Kurt holding him as Blaine rested his head on Kurt’s chest. 

Blaine grabbed one of Kurt’s hands, started to play with it, not really speaking. Kurt knew there was something on his mind. He nuzzled his nose into Blaine’s hair and decided it was best to ask. “Hey. What’re you thinking?” He questioned, tilting his head to the side so he could get a better look at Blaine.

Blaine was quiet for a few minutes, not looking at Kurt once. Blaine sighed, moving his body so that his chin was now resting on Kurt’s chest. He locked eyes with Kurt, giving him a sad smile. “What if it doesn’t work? What I’m going to put my body through all this just for it not to work?” Blaine asked, worried, swallowing thickly. “I’m just so scared that I am going to lose this battle. This is the reason why I didn’t want to do it. I didn’t want to do chemo and then in the end find out it didn’t work. That would have been so much worse, because then I would have fought to stay alive, and it didn’t work. What if that happens?” He choked out, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Kurt nodded, running his fingers through Blaine’s hair. “It’s a big possibility, but I just...Blaine, you are so strong, and if anyone can beat this cancer, it’s you. It’s going to be hard as hell, but it’s going to work, because it’s not too far gone. You’re still in the very best position. The doctor said that the outcome should be good, seeing as how your cancer hasn’t spread, and it’s still just stage two.” Kurt was scared too, he really was, but showing that he was scared was not something he could do. Blaine needed him to be strong, and he was, for Blaine. “I’m going to be by your side, rooting you on. It’s going to work okay. It has to...” He couldn’t lose Blaine, not after he just found him. This was going to work. Blaine was going to get better. There was no other option. He was going to be cancer free. He had to.

“I do want to believe you, but I think I lost all hope a long time ago. I’m going to hold on, as long as I can, for you, and for me.” Blaine’s tears finally started to fall, and he felt so vulnerable, always crying, always losing all his control. He hated this, hated not getting to decide how it turned out. It was all up to his body, and he just hoped that it would be in his favor, this time. Blaine buried his face into Kurt’s chest, letting out a sob, as his hands clenched at Kurt’s sides, making sure he was still there, still real.

Kurt hated seeing Blaine cry. It hurt, so much. He wanted to take all his pain away, but he knew all he could do was be there for him, and let him know things would be okay. But he knew Blaine didn’t believe him. Hell, he didn’t even know if he believed himself, but he had to do it. He needed Blaine to know he was there rooting for him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him in close, and kissing the top of his head, as his own silent tears started to fall. “It’s going to be okay, baby. We’ll get through this, and everything will be better.” Blaine and Kurt laid there, the rest of the night. Kurt holding Blaine as he cried.

About an hour later, Blaine was fast asleep, his grip tight around Kurt, making sure he didn’t go anywhere. Kurt laid there, running his fingers through Blaine’s hair and just thinking about how things would be now. How his life had changed in such a short amount of time. He doesn’t regret meeting Blaine, not at all. In fact he was thankful for it. He and Blaine were brought together by fate, at least it felt like fate. Blaine needed him, just as much as he needed Blaine, and they were going to help each other through this, and Kurt would help Blaine come out stronger.

There was the sound of a door opening and closing, Kurt turned his head, seeing Cooper walking in. His eyes immediately landed on the couch, noticing Kurt and Blaine laid out there, Blaine fast asleep. “Hey,” he whispered, walking into the living room.

“Hey,” Kurt replied, keeping his voice low so that he didn’t wake up Blaine.

“It’s good to see you again. I’m glad you didn’t leave,” Cooper said, as he started making his way out of the living room. 

“I could never leave him,” Kurt replied, his eyes drifting down to Blaine’s face, smiling softly. “I love him.”

“I can see that it’s real now. Most people wouldn’t stay,” Copper said, stopping at the end of the couch.

“It is real, and I’m going to be here to help him through this. He needs me. He’s so scared, and I just want to take it all away from him. So yeah, I’m here because I love him, also because I couldn’t be without him, and neither him without me,” Kurt replied, pulling Blaine a little tighter, with his free arm that was wrapped around Blaine’s side.

“I really like you, Kurt. I’m glad you’re here for him. Thank you, so much,” Cooper said, before he left the living room and made his way to his own room for the night.

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine’s head, resting his forehead on it. “You don’t have to thank me,” he whispered, breathing in Blaine’s scent.

Kurt didn’t need to be thanked. He wasn’t doing any of this because he wanted to be a good person, or because he wanted something in return. No, he was doing this because the man he loved was in so much pain, and was going through so much. Nothing could keep him away from any of this. He really was glad Cooper liked him though. It meant that he thought Kurt was good enough for Blaine, and that is all he wanted, was for Cooper to not think because they were moving so fast that Kurt was the wrong person, and that Blaine should slow down and find someone else. He wanted Cooper to realize that he and Blaine, they were it for each other. He felt it deep inside him, and he didn’t think any of that would change.

Kurt turned his head and looked at the clock. He noticed it was past ten, Kurt shoot Blaine gently, waking him up. “Come on, honey. Let’s get you to bed.” Blaine made a whine of protest, but eventually did what Kurt said, and pushed himself off Kurt. Kurt stood up first, stretching out, before grabbing Blaine’s hands and pulling him up. “Come on sleepy head. Let’s get you in your bed. “

Kurt led Blaine down the hall, finding his room easily. He pushed the door open, walking in, Blaine following slowly behind him. 

“Come on, let’s take your pants off.” Kurt went to work unbuttoning Blaine’s pants and pushing them to the floor, before leading him onto the bed, throwing the covers over Blaine’s body. Kurt shed himself of his own pants, before joining Blaine in bed.

Once in bed, Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms. “I love you, Blaine,” he whispered into the darkness.

“I love you too.” He heard Blaine reply back, as he nuzzled into Kurt’s chest. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Kurt repeated, his eyes sliding shut. 

Soon they both drifted off to sleep, content with how close they were to each other.

-

Kurt woke up the next morning, stretching his arms out with a loud yawn. As Kurt rolled over, his eyes landed on Blaine, who was still fast asleep. He pulled himself slowly out of bed, so that he didn’t wake the sleeping man, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. He decided that it might be a good idea to make Blaine and himself some breakfast.

Thankfully the night went off without any problems. Kurt thought back to the first and only night they had spent together, he had been scared that there would be a repeat of what had happened. He was grateful there hadn’t been. 

When Kurt made it to the kitchen, he saw a note sitting on the counter, it was telling Blaine that Cooper had already left for work for the day. Kurt left the note where it was, for Blaine to see when he woke up.

It was time to get started on breakfast. Kurt opened the fridge, pulling out some eggs, milk, and sausage. He placed all the items on the counter, making his way to the cabinets, to look for some pancake mix. When he found everything he was looking for, it was time to start cooking.

-

Once all the food was done, Kurt looked for a tray so that he could bring Blaine’s food to him in bed. Luckily, he was able to find one and he placed the food on it, along with some coffee, for the both of them.

Kurt picked up the tray, and made his way to Blaine’s room. Once at the door, he balanced the tray with one hand, and turned to doorknob, pushing the door open. Kurt walked in, setting the tray on Blaine’s nightstand beside the bed.

Kurt climbed into the bed, kissing Blaine’s cheek as he whispered softly that it was time to wake up.  
Blaine’s eyes fluttered open, landing on Kurt’s own, which brought a big smile to his face. “Morning,” he said, his voice rough from sleep.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Kurt replied, nuzzling the side of Blaine’s cheek. “I hope you slept well,” he added, as he pulled away, so that Blaine could push himself up.

Blaine yawned, as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. “Yeah, I did. Thanks,” he said, stretching out his arms. “What smells so good?” He asked, peeking behind Kurt’s back.

“I cooked you breakfast!” Kurt announced, his voice coming out proud. Kurt turned around to pull the tray off the nightstand, and brought it onto the bed with himself and Blaine. “I made you pancakes, with some sausage and eggs. I also made coffee.” Kurt picked up his own cup, taking a sip before placing it back down onto the tray. “I really hope you like it,” he added, watching Blaine take a bite.

Blaine let out a low _mmm_ sound, as he took his first bite. “It’s so good. Thank you, but you know you don’t have to wait on me, just because of well...” Blaine trailed off, his eyes catching Kurt’s. He didn’t want people to feel like they had to take care of him. He was still capable, and to be honest, Blaine wasn't ready to feel useless, not just yet at least. 

“I know that. I just wanted to cook you food. I wanted to cook us food. I know you can do stuff, and you can cook for me next time.” Kurt assured Blaine. He wanted Blaine to know that he didn’t think he needed help with anything, because he didn’t. He knew Blaine was still perfectly fine doing things on his own, at least for the time being. But when he did need help, Kurt would be there to help. “Lets finish our breakfast and have a quiet day in, okay?”

Blaine nodded, taking another bite of his food. 

\- 

They spent the rest of the day laying in Blaine’s bed and watching movies. After breakfast Kurt had taken the dishes out to go wash them, even with all of Blane’s protesting. Kurt had said since he dirtied them he would clean them. After a lot of arguing Blaine finally give in, rolling his eyes when Kurt laughed about how he is always winning. 

After Kurt had finished with cleaning the dishes, he came back into the room and crawled into bed with Blaine, this time bringing the note Cooper had left for him. Blaine read the note and was pleased that he and Kurt would have the place to themselves and that for once Cooper wouldn’t just come barging into his room uninvited. 

The rest of the day was dedicated to watching movies, and just talking, about everything. About how long Blaine had known he had leukemia, and about what was going to happen as soon as he started treatment in a few days. They just talked about anything and everything that needed to be talked about, and it was good and needed. By the end of it all Kurt was ready and most importantly, so was Blaine. 

Things weren’t going to be a walk in the park, and they both knew that. But Kurt really just couldn’t wait till it was all over, and till he knew for sure Blaine would be okay. 

\- 

Kurt spent the last few days before Blaine’s treatment started at Blaine and Cooper’s apartment. He didn’t want to be apart from Blaine, and Blaine somehow realized it, so he told Kurt he could stay as long as he wanted. It made him feel better, knowing Blaine was close and that if something happened he would be there. It calmed him, a lot. The only time Kurt left was when he had to go to class. Blaine had stopped going, he knew that once chemo started he wouldn’t feel strong enough, so he figured he would stop now, before he got more invested. 

-

It was finally the day Blaine started treatment and Kurt could see how nervous he was since the second he woke up. 

Blaine was playing his fingers as he waiting while Kurt got ready. Kurt wanted nothing more than to just hold him in his arms all  
day, and not have Blaine do anything, but they couldn’t. He couldn't. 

Kurt walked over toward Blaine, bending down and taking one of Blaine’s hands into his own, lifting it up to his lips to place a soft kiss there. “Everything’s going to be fine. We’ll be in and out of there as fast as we can, and then we’ll come home, and we’ll get ready and go out. How does that sound?” He asked, giving Blaine a small reassuring smile. 

Blaine’s eyes met Kurt’s, a sad smile coming to his face. “I don’t know. We will just see what the doctor says about everything and then we’ll go from there,” he said. He didn’t know what he wanted to do except run away from all this. His body felt like it wanted to scream. It was terrified of letting this happen. He was scared of losing this battle, even after trying to fight. But he was mostly scared of not trying, no matter how sick to his stomach this all made him feel. Blaine just needed to take one breath after another, and that is what he kept telling himself. 

“Okay. I’m going to finish getting ready.” Kurt returned, kissing Blaine’s forehead, before he finished getting himself ready for what lay ahead. 

-

An hour later, Kurt and Blaine were finally at the hospital, Cooper trailing behind them. Kurt’s hand was gripping Blaine’s tightly as they walked in, and up to the sign in desk. 

Blaine swallowed nervously before getting the courage to speak up. “Hi, I’m Blaine Anderson. I have an appointment to get my first treatment of chemo.” His voice came out shaky, so Kurt pushed himself onto Blaine, giving him comfort and someone to lean on. Blaine face relaxed, squeezing Kurt’s hand in his own. 

“Just sign in there,” the lady said, pointing to a sign in sheet on the side of the counter, “and the doctor with be with you as soon as he can,” she finished off. 

Blaine nodded, picking up the pen and signing himself in. He then proceeded to the chairs, taking a seat, Kurt and Cooper doing the same. 

They all waited in silence, Kurt’s hand still locked in Blaine’s own, keeping him grounded. Cooper just stared off into space. When the doctor finally did come, he called Blaine’s name, making Cooper almost jump out of his seat. 

Blaine’s head shot up, letting in a deep breath. “It’s going to be fine, honey. Cooper and I are here for you all the way, okay,” Kurt said, kissing the top of Blaine’s head. “Come on.” Kurt moved, pulling himself and Blaine up. Cooper following suit. 

They all made their way to the doctor waiting for them at the door. As soon as they were all standing in front of the doctor, he pushed the door open, telling them all to follow. 

Kurt could feel Blaine getting more and more tense as they walked. He was scared, Kurt knew it. He wanted nothing more than to take it away from him, but he couldn’t. All he could do was be there, and that is what he was going to do. Kurt held onto Blaine as they walked, never once letting go of him. Kurt could tell Blaine was very grateful for the extra comfort, by the soft smile he sent Kurt’s way.

After what felt like hours of walking, but was really only two or three minutes, they finally made it to the room Blaine was going to get his treatment in. 

“So,” the doctor began, “only one person is allowed in there with him. There is a waiting room right over there.” He pointed to the closest door to them. “This will take about forty five minutes, and then you are free to go, until next week that is,” the man said, as he started getting the stuff Blaine needed ready. “So just talk among yourselves and pick who’s staying, while I get everything set up. From there we will discuss the side effects you will have with the chemo.” With that, the doctor went on with setting everything up. 

-

Cooper was the first one to speak up, shifting back and forth. “Kurt should go in there with you. He’ll be better at keeping you company anyways. He’s also much more fun to look at, I would assume.” He laughed, trying to help Blaine relax more. 

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked. He didn’t want to take Cooper’s place. He was Blaine’s brother after all and he had more of a right to be in the room with him than Kurt did. But he would be lying if he said he didn't want to be the one that was there for Blaine. 

“Yes. I’m sure, Kurt. He needs you and I think you will be better at distracting him from it all. You keep his mind on you and don’t let him freak out too much,” Cooper said, giving Blaine’s arm a quick squeeze. 

“Thanks Coop, I wish both of you could be in there. You’re the best brother, ever. I hate that you can’t come too,” Blaine mumbled that last part. He loved Cooper so much. He was always doing the most selfless things for him, well, most times. 

“Good luck, squirt,” Cooper said, pulling Blaine into a hug. “I’ll see you both in about forty-five minutes then.” With that decided, Cooper made his way to the waiting room, leaving Blaine and Kurt standing alone, getting more nervous as time went by. 

“Okay, everything is ready,” the doctor announced, making Kurt and Blaine turn around. There was a chair setup, along with an IV bag filled, with what Blaine assumed was chemo, and another one which was fluids to keep him hydrated during the whole process. There was also a smaller one, that Blaine wasn't too sure what was for, but he had a feeling he would soon find out. Next to his seat was another chair, which he guessed was for Kurt. 

“Come take a seat and we’ll get started, okay,” the doctor said, pulling out the IV needles.

Blaine did as he said, taking the seat closest to the chemo medicine, and Kurt taking the seat next to him. 

“Okay, so first I am going to talk you through everything,” the doctor explained. “First, this little bag here, this is the medicine that will keep you from getting nauseous as you take the chemo. So that’s pretty self explanatory.” He smiled, then pointed to the bag Blaine was sure was full of the fluids. “This is the fluids. It’s going to keep you from getting dehydrated. It can sometimes happen when you have your chemo treatment, so that will be going along with your chemo. Now this, “ he says, pointing to the chemo medicine, “this is the chemotherapy. This is what’s going to fight off the cancer for you. When I give it to you, you’re going to have a very strange taste in your mouth. Don’t worry about it. It’s very normal, and it will go away after a while,” he said, pulling up his chair. “There are some side effects to this. I wanted to talk you through them. You most likely won’t get them all, but you still need to know what they are, just in case you do get them. Okay?” He questioned. 

Blaine nodded, his hand still in Kurt’s grasp. Kurt was his anchor, and he was keeping him from falling. 

“Good. The most common side effects are, of course hair loss, there’s also anemia, fatigue, the increase of bleeding and infections, nausea and vomiting. I would suggest that you just gets lots of rest, and try not to be too active. As for the nausea and vomiting, I am going to prescribe you something for that. It should work, and you should be fine in that area,” he assured, writing down on his chart before he started talking again. “Okay, so another side effect that is not too common, but that can happen is appetite changes; there may be some days you don’t want to eat, there may be days where you are craving a lot. Whenever you’re hungry no matter what time of day it is, just go with it, you need to eat. I am going to send you home with a pamphlet telling you all the side effects, please read it, or have someone else read it. Just make sure someone else knows what's going on as well.” The doctor continued to write in Blaine’s chart. 

He took the time to look over at Kurt. He felt like he was drowning, and the only thing that could save him was Kurt’s reassuring smile. And it did, just one smile from Kurt had Blaine’s heartbeat slowing down, and his breathing evening out. 

Once the doctor was finished writing down in his chart. He took Blaine through everything, step by step. He was hoping it would ease Blaine’s mind and it did, just a bit. But Kurt being there also helped. 

After talking Blaine through everything it was time to get started. The doctor started the IV, and then he started all the drips one by one. He started the anti nausea first, and waited five minutes before starting the others. But soon they were all in working order and Blaine had nothing to do but sit here with Kurt and wait for them to finally be done.

-

This became a regular thing, each week they would all go with Blaine to get his chemo, but Kurt and Cooper would trade off; that way Blaine could have time with each of them. Blaine would go for treatment once a week for three weeks, and on the fourth week he would skip, and then the cycle started all over again. 

It has been going like this for two months. In those two months, what little hair Blaine had before the chemo had fallen off. Blaine hates it, but Kurt tells him every day how beautiful he looks. Kurt doesn’t want Blaine feeling like this. He hates that Blaine feels like he’s useless, and ugly, and that it would be easier for everyone if he just died. Kurt thinks he’s kinda going into a depression. The doctor had said that it happens sometimes, and that Kurt and Cooper just needed to be there for him, which they have been. 

Blaine was also losing weight. He wasn't eating too much, he couldn’t keep anything down, and that was because he refused to take his anti-nausea pills the doctors has prescribed him. He complained about the way they tasted. It was getting so hard seeing Blaine like this. Kurt felt like his heart was breaking, and the worst part of it is that they still don’t know if the chemo is working. Blaine’s losing all the faith he has left, and Kurt’s scared he’s going to give up. 

Kurt needed to do something, just to get Blaine feeling better. He recruited Cooper to help him set up something special for Blaine in his dorm. In the last two months he’s only really been in his dorm to get clothes. Every night he’s stayed at Blaine’s, so he can be close by, and be aware of everything that’s happening. But for tonight he is going to have Blaine stay over with him. They are going to be having a romantic dinner, which he hopes Blaine can eat. 

That whole day, Kurt and Cooper told Blaine they had some very important errands to run, and they they would be back as soon as they could, but if he really needed them he should call. when he agreed they were off ready to set of Kurt’s room for a magical surprise. 

-

Later that day after everything was ready, Kurt and Cooper went back to Blaine and Cooper’s place, ready to surprise him with a night out, or still a night in, just in someplace else.

As soon as he stepped foot into the apartment, Kurt ran to Blaine’s room, throwing himself on the bed, as Blaine shot up in surprise. “Kurt, oh my god. You scared me half to death. I thought you were someone was here to get me,” he said, pushing himself up so that he was sitting on the bed fully. 

“Well,” Kurt started, climbing his way up the bed so that he was at Blaine’s side. “I did come here to get you, so you were right on that front,” Kurt confirmed, scooting closer to Blaine’s side before leaning in and kissing the top of his head. “How you feeling?” He asked resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder. 

“I’m feeling okay, today. Which is a first. I think I could actually eat,” Blaine announced, turning to look at Kurt. “Which means, you should make us something very delicious because I don’t know when I will feel this way again, and I need to soak it up.” he said, as Kurt pushed himself off of Blaine, and the bed, before moving to look into Blaine’s drawers. 

“I have another idea,” Kurt said, pulling some of Blaine’s clothes out and throwing them in his direction. “Cooper and I have actually planned something for you and I today, at my dorm, and there is food involved. There is also a sleepover involved, but that’s not so much new seeing as how I am practically living here, but we haven’t slept in my dorm since that first time, so I think it will be great.” Kurt then proceeded to pack an overnight bag for Blaine. Since it was his dorm, and a lot of his clothes and products were still already there, Kurt didn’t need to pack himself one. He finished packing in record time, even before Blaine had finished getting dressed. 

Kurt placed the bag down on Blaine’s bed and moved over toward the other man. “Do you want me to help?” He asked, picking up Blaine’s pants, and bending down, so that he could help, whether Blaine said yes or no. 

As soon as Blaine pulled his shirt on, he looked down at Kurt, holding his pants in his hands and ready to help him slip them on. “Sure.” Blaine answered, smiling down at Kurt. 

“Okay, lift your right leg.” Blaine did as he was told, lifting up his leg into the air, and Kurt slipped the pants onto Blaine’s leg. They then repeated the same action on the left leg. “Now up, and hold onto my shoulders,” Kurt demanded, as Blaine grabbed ahold of his shoulders, pulling himself up into the standing position. Kurt them proceeded to pull Blaine’s pants up, until they were around his hips, then went to work buttoning them. “There, nice and dressed.” Kurt said, smiling up at Blaine, before pushing himself up off the floor, coming face to face with Blaine. “There’s my handsome man.” He mumbled, leaning in and kissing Blaine’s cheek softly. Kurt pulled away from the kiss, a soft smile on his face. “So, I got your bag ready and now all you need is your shoes and we can go. The slip on shoes would be good in this case, because we won’t be anywhere but my dorm, so I am just going to run into the living room and get them.” Kurt announced, as Blaine once again sat himself on the bed. 

As soon as Kurt returned, he bent down to slip Blaine’s shoes onto each of his feet. Kurt then pulled himself off the ground, picking up Blaine’s bag. “I say we’re ready to go,” he said, holding his hand out for Blaine’s, who then slipped his own into Kurt’s. Kurt pulled him up, keeping a firm grip on Blaine’s arm with his free hand, to steady him as they walked. 

\- 

Kurt and Blaine finally made it to Kurt’s dorm after what should have been a twenty minute cab ride that turned into almost an hour long. They were both just glad to finally be here. 

Kurt pushed the door open, walking slowly inside, with Blaine following. The room was pitch black, causing Blaine to hold on tightly to Kurt’s arm so that he didn’t trip and fall over. “I’m going to guide you to the bed, and then I’m going to turn the light on. Okay?” Kurt asked. 

“Okay.” Blaine said, his voice sounding small. 

Blaine held on to Kurt as they walked, making their way to Kurt’s bed. As soon as Kurt felt it, he helped Blaine sit. He then went on to find the right light switch, searching all around his bed until he was sure he found the one he was looking for. As soon as he switched the light on, the room was lit up in a beautiful, dim glow. [String lights and paper lanterns](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_matci6b5kH1r4kpfco1_500.jpg) were decoratively spread out all around the room. Kurt’s eyes hurried to scan Blaine’s face, whose eyes were light up; his face was happy and excited, as he gawked at the sight before him. 

“Kurt,” Blaine said, his voice sounding breathless. “This is so beautiful. When did you...” His eyes moved from the beautiful lights to Kurt’s face. 

“This is what Cooper and I were doing earlier. I wanted to surprise you with a romantic night out. You and I both were in need of one, and I just want to show you how much I love you.” Kurt confessed, nervous. “So you like it?” He asked, feeling a bit insecure. 

“Are you crazy?” Blaine asked in utter and complete shock. “Of course I do. No actually, I love it. It’s so perfect and beautiful and I am beyond amazed that you would do this for me.” He said, his words coming out fast. 

Kurt moved closer to the bed, taking a seat next to Blaine. He picked up one of Blaine’s hands, putting it to his mouth he kissed it lightly. “I’m so glad you do. I wanted everything to be perfect. This is....Well you’ll see,” Kurt said, his cheeks pinking as he pulled Blaine’s hand to rest on his cheek, his eyes sliding closed. “I feel so close to you. So much closer than ever have. After everything that’s happened, I just feel _so close_.” He whispered, pulling Blaine’s hand away from his face, his eyes fluttering open and landing onto Blaine’s own staring right back at him. 

Kurt giggled in embarrassment from being looked at so intensely. Hiding his face, Kurt did his best to calm himself down. 

“Okay.” Kurt said, his eyes peeking out of his hands. “I think maybe it’s time for diner.” 

Blaine nodded, eagerly. He hadn’t felt too good lately, not really wanting to eat, so when he was craving food Blaine took every opportunity he could to eat as much as he could. “What is it that we’re eating?” He questioned, aching his brow. 

“Now that’s a good question my dear,” Kurt said, picking himself up from the bed, and walking over to his desk, picking up the bag sitting on it. “So, you’re brother told me a little something something.” He winked, as he placed the bag onto the bed, as well as his own body. “ He said something along the lines as your favorite restaurant being Bettolona.” Blaine rolled his eyes playfully, a smiley taking over his whole face. “Well he and I went there, and we picked out some good food I would say.” Kurt pulled the bag closer, opening it up. “For yours truly, I got Lasagne Verdi. I would hope a very good, spinach lasagna with meat sauce and bechamel. I’m so very excited to try it. And for you my love,” Kurt said, peeking into the bag before he started to pull another container out. “Pollo Picchi Pacchi, a chicken breast, arugula, tomatoes and sicilian olives. Cooper said it was your favorite,” he said, handing it over to Blaine. 

“Cooper would be right,” Blaine confirmed, opening his container full of food. “Smells divine,” he said, taking a big whiff of it. 

“Yes it does,” Kurt agreed, following Blaine in opening his own food.

They soon started to eat, chatting and joking with each other as they did. Everything had been so crazy lastly with all the chemo Blaine has been taking, and with Blaine not feeling well at all, that Kurt had forgotten what it was like to have fun with him. He didn’t regret anything of course, but he did miss having fun with Blaine, and just being together and not talking about the what of chance that Blaine died. Kurt didn’t want to think about that. It hurt too much. He didn’t ever want to lose Blaine. He had to keep faith that things would get better, and that the chemo would work. But for now, Kurt was just enjoying the rare happiness that Blaine was having, it was wonderful to see him smile that beautiful smile again. 

When they were both done with their dinners, Kurt took the containers and threw them away in the trash. 

Kurt then turned around so that he was once again facing Blaine. “So, I got us some dessert, but I think we should wait a bit longer until we eat them. I just want to...” Kurt drifted off, feeling nervous, as he made his way back over to the bed, taking a seat next to Blaine. 

“Okay, Um, so.” Kurt took a deep breath, trying to contain his nervous, but to no avail.

“Hey.” Blaine spoke up, moving his left hand to Kurt’s knee and giving it a firm squeeze. “Say whatever you want.” He assured Kurt, giving him a tiny smile. Kurt sighed, nodding his head in agreement. 

“You’re right. Of course I can talk to you.” Kurt chuckled, shaking his head trying to get all the nerves out. “Let me just start by saying that I love you, more than anything. I’m so thankful that you came into my life, and that you made your way into my heart. I know things are hard, and scary most of the time, but I _don’t_ regret ever meeting you, or falling in love with you. You have made me so happy, and I just really want to thank you for that,” Kurt said, his heart speeding up inside his chest with how nervous he was. Blaine sat there, keeping quiet as he listened to Kurt speak. He didn’t know where Kurt was going with this, but he did love hearing how much the other man loved him. 

“I know to you things seem like...they seem like it’s the end of the world most days, and that you won’t be able to keep going, but I don’t think that. Blaine, I know in my heart you’ll make it. You’re going to finish this fight, and you’re going to be the one left standing. You’re going to _win_ , and I am going to be right there cheering the loudest. Well, besides Cooper, of course. He’s so competitive.” Kurt joked, chuckling softly. “But I will be standing there, so happy and so glad that we get to be together and that we will finally have all the time in the world to just be in love.” Kurt soon noticed that Blaine’s eyes were getting a little watery, along with his own. He moved his hands to wipe the tears away from Blaine’s eyes. “But I understand it’s hard for you to be optimistic about this. You’re the one being affected by this, and I couldn’t begin to understand. But just know that I am _so_ proud of you, and how hard you have been fighting. I know you’re scared, and I know you just want to give up, but please don’t. I can’t bare the thought of you giving up, because you are such a strong person, and you can get through anything, as long as you try.” Kurt moved closer, taking Blaine’s hands in his own and squeezing them tightly. 

Tears were slowly falling down Kurt’s face. He pulled one of his hands from between Blaine’s, and went to wipe the tears away. “I’m sorry. I’m so embarrassing,” he said, wiping away at the falling tears.

Blaine started to wipe away his own tears, still not understand what was fully going on. He kept quiet, waiting for Kurt to finish with his speech. 

“Blaine, you have shown me how to be a stronger person, how open up to someone, and how to let someone into my heart. I’ve never had any kind of boyfriend before, or any other kiss besides yours. I had never even thought about dating anyone. I didn’t want to, not until I had everything the way I wanted it. I wanted my life to be in order. I wanted to be out of college. But it’s crazy how life works. I never planned on wanting someone that was anything like you. You’re just, you’re everything I never knew I wanted. You’re so handsome, nice, so strong, and you’re one of the smartest people I have ever met.” Kurt stopped for a breath, and to go over in his head how he wanted to proceed. “I bet if you ask anyone if I was crazy for staying beside you that they would say yes in an instant, but I am the only person that know’s my heart. So I know that when I say I love you, and that I will be by your side no matter what, then I do and I will be. I will not leave because this thing has taken over our lives. It’s not going to win, and so it’s not going to be there forever. We will be what’s left. Our love, and a lifetime of happiness.” 

Blaine was speechless, his mouth was just hanging open, tears just pouring down his face. He never understood how much Kurt loved him. He doubted that Kurt would stay. He thought when things got too hard he would leave, and never look back. But things have been hard, and Kurt has stayed. Blaine didn’t understand why. Why would someone that didn’t have to go through this pain stay? It was just so hard to grasp, but this...this right here, this whole speech that Kurt was saying made him understand. Love was stronger than any other force in the world, and he should have believed it in from the beginning. 

“I should really just get to the point of all this. I love you so much, and I maybe crazy for this, but I don’t care, because love you. I don’t ever want anyone else, or to ever be apart from you, and I...I want you to know that. You are my whole world, and I can’t spend another day without knowing you will be mine forever,” Kurt said in a rush, trying hard to keep his tears at bay. Pulling his hand out of Blaine’s, Kurt stood up to reach into his pocket, and pulled out a [beautiful sterling silver ring in the shape of a knot](http://www.tiffany.com/Shopping/Item.aspx?fromGrid=1&sku=GRP06627&mcat=148204&cid=287466&search_params=s+5-p+6-c+287466-r+101323338-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+). Blaine gasped, his eyes widening as he looked from the ring to Kurt’s face. 

Kurt bent down, so that he was resting on both his knees, holding the ring in his left hand, as his right went to grab Blaine’s left. “I know this is so insane, and people are going to say it’s a bad idea, but I don’t feel that way. Even though it’s only been about four months, I know in my heart that this is right. I don’t want to spend my life with anyone else but you. You’re it, and I want to be with you forever. Even if your forever is shorter than mine, but I know it won’t be. We’ll live happy long lives, together.” Kurt noted Blaine’s tears started falling more heavily, as were his own, but he didn’t care. All he cared about at this moment was Blaine’s answer. “So, Blaine Devon Anderson, will you spend forever with me? Will you marry me?” 

Blaine let out a loud gasp, throwing himself into Kurt’s arms, and holding onto him for dear life. “ _Yes_ ,” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s ear, finding it so hard to speak, as his sobs started coming out harder. 

Kurt pulled back, wiping his tears away, as he let out shaky breaths. “Yes?” He questioned, as if he was shocked. 

“Yes.” Blaine nodded, his face breaking into a huge smile. “Yes, I will marry you.” 

Kurt hurried to grab Blaine’s left hand, sliding the ring onto Blaine’s ring finger. 

Kurt was in utter shock. He couldn’t believe Blaine had said yes. He felt like he was floating on the moon. He was going to marry the love of his life. 

Blaine looked down at his ring, smiling so wide he was surprised his face didn’t spit in two. Everything has been so bad these last few months, but now he had something, something that could, and would keep him holding on. 

Life was crazy sometimes. Things don’t always go as planned, but Kurt knew things would work out for them. After all, they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

-

It had been almost thirty minutes since Kurt had proposed, and he still felt like he was floating on air. Blaine said yes, and he couldn’t be happier. Once they calmed down a bit, Kurt pulled out the cookies and cream ice cream he had bought from his mini fridge, presenting it to Blaine, who was excited, as it was his favorite ice cream. Kurt would feed little bites to Blaine, and in between those he would take his own. Soon they had finished the ice cream. Kurt threw the empty container away, before joining Blaine on the bed. He noticed the other man laying down on his side, eyes boring into Kurt. 

“Hi,” Kurt whispered, as he layed down next to Blaine, their faces just inches apart. His hand moved to Blaine’s face, rubbing his thumb softly over Blaine’s cheek. Kurt smiled wide as their eyes locked. “I love you,” he mumbled, so softly that he didn’t know if Blaine had heard.

Blaine scooted in, resting his forehead on Kurt’s own. “I love you, too,” Blaine replied back after a couple of minutes of silence, grabbing Kurt’s left hand and entangling their fingers together.

There was silence for what felt like hours, and maybe it had been. Kurt didn’t want to disturb, so he kept quiet, his eyes locked on Blaine’s face. He could tell Blaine was struggling to say something; every few minutes he would open his mouth and then close it, thinking better of what he was going to say. Kurt wished he would tell him what was on his mind. He wanted to always know what Blaine was thinking and how he was feeling. 

After about the fifteenth time of opening his mouth Blaine spoke. “I’m so scared,” he said in a whisper. Blaine pulled away, so that he could look at Kurt’s face properly, and what Kurt saw at that moment was Blaine trying to hold back tears. He hated Blaine hurting. He wished he could take every ounce of pain from him, but it was impossible and Kurt wanted to scream. 

Kurt did the only thing he could in that moment, he squeezed Blaine’s hand tightly. He knew Blaine had more to say, and Kurt didn’t want to scare him away from saying it, so he kept his mouth shut and waited for Blaine to go on. 

“I’m scared of dying. I have so much I want to live for, so much I want to see and do. I have a whole life that I want. But I’m mostly scared of not being with you. I’m also scared of you being here, losing me, and not being able to move on.” Blaine took a deep breath, wiping fiercely at his falling tears. “I just want to be here, get married to you, and never have to worry about this again. But I can’t and I hate it. I hate this so much. Why did this happen to me?” Blaine sobbed, burying his face into the pillow. 

Kurt laid there, trembling as Blaine spoke, tears silently falling from his eyes. Why _did_ this happen to Blaine? He was one of the most kind, good hearted people Kurt had ever met. He got dealt the worst hand, yet he was still so strong. 

Kurt moved in, wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling him onto his body. Blaine’s head was resting on Kurt’s check. Kissing the top of Blaine’s head, Kurt let out a shaky sigh. “I don’t, baby. I can’t tell you why it happened, but I can tell you that you are fighting like hell to get rid of it,” Kurt assured, wiping his tears away. “I know you’re scared, and you have every right to be. But remember: I’m here for you, Cooper is here for you, and so are your parents. We’re all here to help you and love you, and we’re going to be here no matter what.” Kurt rubbed Blaine’s back, trying to comfort him. “I won’t ever need anyone else, Blaine. I don’t want anyone but you. You’re it for me. You’re the other half of me, and I won’t lose you, and you won’t ever be without me. Ever. You’re going to win this battle, like I said. We’re going to get married, and then we’re just going to do everything and anything you want.” Kurt nodded, squeezing his eyes shut, as tears still spilled out and onto Blaine’s head. 

Blaine looks up at Kurt with tear filled eyes. “Don’t cry, please. I hate doing this to you. I’m ruining your life,” Blaine choked out. “You didn’t ask for this. I’m ruining...” Blaine stopped, burying his face in Kurt’s chest as he let out loud sobs. 

“No, Blaine, baby. No.” Kurt lifted his head, kissing every inch of Blaine’s face he could reach. “Baby, you’re not ruining my life. You made it better. You made me the happiest person in the world because you loved me, and you let me love you. Sure, things are hard, but I would never leave you and I would never say you ruined my life. I chose to be here, by your side, because I love you with everything inside of me, and I can’t be apart from you. I would lose my mind. I need you, Blaine. Don’t you ever say that you ruined my life, because you made my world worth more than anything, because I have you to love,” he bellowed, resting their foreheads together. “I love you, Blaine. I want to marry you. If you ruined my life, I would have never asked to marry you. You make it so much better, I promise.” 

They both laid there for a long time, clinging to each other as they cried. It hurt Kurt to have Blaine think he was ruining Kurt’s life. He wanted Blaine to know the joy that he brings Kurt on a day to day basis. His smile, his heart, his mind—that all made Kurt’s life full of joy and love; love that he never planned on having, but didn’t dare run away from once it started to blossom. Kurt planned on spending forever with Blaine, and that is what he intended to do. And if he has to show Blaine every day how happy he made him, then that’s what he’ll do. 

“I love you, Blaine. Always. You’re going to get through this, and things will finally get better for you. I feel it in my heart.” Kurt tried to assure him, placing a kiss onto Blaine’s head, as his arms squeezed him tighter. 

\- 

At some point during the night they both fell asleep. Kurt woke up confused, not remembering falling asleep. Letting out a yawn, he looked down to see Blaine still sound asleep on his chest, looking so peaceful, which brought a smile to Kurt’s face. 

Kurt wanted Blaine to always feel at peace, but he knew it was still a long road until that happened. He wished that he could sometimes take Blaine out of his head, and into a state where everything was good. This is was what last night had been about, that and getting Blaine to spend forever with him. It worked for a while, until Blaine started to think again. He was glad that Blaine got a little time away from himself, even if it wasn’t for long. 

Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine, needing him close, needing him safe. He was so in love with the man in his arms. He didn’t understand how it all happened so fast, but that’s how love is. It comes so fast, and hits you in the face. That’s what happened to him. Now all he knew was that he wanted to be Blaine’s husband, and he was going to be. They were going to get married, Blaine was going to get better, and their life was going to be perfect. Kurt felt it, inside his being that Blaine would be fine. He had to believe in that feeling, because he couldn’t lose Blaine, not after he just found him. 

Kurt felt Blaine start to shift before his eyes fluttered open and landed on Kurt’s face. “Morning,” Blaine groaned, as he stretched out his body. 

“Good morning, fiance,” Kurt replied, a happy smile taking over his face. It felt really good to say that, his insides gave a happy twirl once the words left his mouth. 

Blaine buried his face in Kurt’s stomach, hiding the happy smile on his face. “I love the sound of that,” he mumbled, as he lifted his head up once again. 

“Come here,” Kurt commanded, pulling Blaine up until their lips connected in a soft kiss that soon turned heated. 

Kurt rolled them over so that he was on top of Blaine, kissing down his jaw and neck. Blaine panted breathlessly, arching his neck, giving Kurt more access. 

Pulling away, Kurt looked at Blaine’s face, breathing heavily. “Are you okay? How you feeling? I don’t want to do too much, and hurt you,” he said, concerned, brow frowning. 

“I’m fine, Kurt. Just kiss me, please,” Blaine whined, pulling Kurt down and connecting their lips once more. 

-

For the next hour, they talked about things they would want in their wedding, both of them not agreeing with anything. But it was okay, because they weren’t taking the planning seriously just yet. They were mostly just trying to make the other laugh with how much ridiculous stuff they should have. “Kurt, our wedding should be filled with candy.” To which Kurt just replied _no_ . 

“But, honey. I have cancer. You would not take away a man’s dying wish would you?” Blaine had continued to push, batting his eyelashes. 

“Blaine, you are not playing the cancer card on me. Just no. We’re not having a candy themed wedding. You’re not dying, so it’s not happening,” Kurt said, with a playful eye roll that earned a pout from Blaine, which Kurt had to kiss away. 

“Fine, no candy wedding,” Blaine said, as Kurt nuzzled into his neck. “But it will be the perfect wedding, because I’m marrying you,” he finished off, Kurt’s head moving from his neck, and coming face to face with Blaine’s own. 

Nodding in agreement, Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine’s nose, cheeks, forehead, chin and then last, but not least, placing a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips. “I can’t wait to be married to you, and know that we will have the rest of our lives together,” Kurt said, having pulled away from Blaine to roll over onto his back. 

They lay there for a few minutes in silence, Kurt’s hand moving to Blaine’s and tangling their fingers together. “I want to talk to you about the wedding, and some other stuff,” Kurt said, turning over into his side. 

Blaine mimicked his action, also turning over onto his side, to face Kurt. “Okay, what are these things you want to talk about?” He questioned, squeezing Kurt’s hand in reassurance. 

“Okay, so first I wanted to ask you about—sex,” Kurt hurried to say, chewing on his bottom lip. 

Blaine looked at him confused, not understanding what about sex they needed to talk about. “What about it?” He laughed, arching his brow. 

“Us, having sex. I mean....we haven’t and I want to and I know right now is not the right time, but when you’re better we....I think that we should,” Kurt babbled, his voice cracking with nerves.

Blaine laughed, covering his mouth with his hand to stop himself once he saw the hurt look on Kurt’s face. “Hey, I’m not laughing at you, I promise. It’s just that, of course we’re going to have sex. I love you so much, and I want to so bad. You’re right though, I don’t feel strong enough to handle it, right now. But I do want to, so, so much,” Blaine assured, leaning in and kissing Kurt’s forehead. “But, until then we can explore. I know my body is gross, and I’ve lost a lot of weight since we met, but I could explore yours, and when I’m better—”

“Hey, no,” Kurt interrupted, a frown pasted on his face. “You’re not gross. You’re so sexy to me. I love you, and I love your body. It may be a bit skinnier than usual, but you’re so gorgeous and sexy,” Kurt declared, taking Blaine’s face in his hands. “You’re perfect,” he said, resting their foreheads together. He hoped Blaine believed him, because he was perfect, and so beautiful. 

Sighing, Kurt pulled away, giving Blaine a happy smile. “So, yes. We can explore each other, soon,” Kurt finished, ready to move on from the topic and onto another. “You’re chemo should be finished in a month and so I wanted to know if you wanted to wait until then to get married, or just do it now? Get married as soon as we can?” Kurt asked, hoping it was the latter. He was ready. He didn’t want to spend too much longer not being married to Blaine. 

“I want to do it now. I want to marry you, and I want to have all the time we can, just in case,” Blaine said, bringing Kurt’s hands up to his mouth and placing a kiss to his left ring finger. “Let’s do this.” 

“We need to talk to our parents first and get them here as soon as possible, but yeah, let’s do this,” Kurt agreed, scooting in closer, and molding his body with Blaine’s. 

They were ready. Now it was time to get to the planning.

-

That night, once they were both back at Blaine’s, they called their parents; telling them about the wedding and how they planned on getting married as soon as possible. 

Kurt was the first one to call his dad. He needed to tell him how happy he was, and how sure he was of this. He knew his dad would have some reservations, but Kurt didn’t care. He wanted this—he wanted Blaine—and he was going to get what he wanted. 

Kurt dialed his dad’s number, getting a little nervous once he hears his father's voice on the other line. “Hey, Kurt,” his dad greeted, with cheer in his voice. 

“Hi, dad,” Kurt breathed, laying back on the bed, moving his hand to tangle in Blaine’s own. “I wanted to talk to you about something,” he said, before his dad could start speaking again. 

“Oh? And what did you want to talk to me about?” He questioned, sounding very curious. “Everything’s alright with Blaine? He’s still good? Treatment’s going well?” He asked, making Kurt upset with himself for worrying his dad. 

“Blaine’s doing just fine, dad. But Blaine is kinda the topic of this call. Well, Blaine and I are,” Kurt said, his stomach giving a nervous twirl. 

“Go on,” Burt encouraged, sitting back in his chair. 

“Okay, so, here goes. Blaine and I, well...Iaskedhimtomarrymeandwe’regettingmarried,” Kurt hurried out, taking in a deep breath, waiting to hear what his dad had to say. On the other line he hears a hum, and his dad say, “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.” 

“Blaine and I are getting married,” Kurt finally said, slow enough for his dad to understand. 

He could hear a deep sigh at the end of the other line, and he knew then that his dad didn’t agree with his choice. “Kurt, I gotta say, this is so sudden. You just meet him what six months ago?” 

“I love him, dad. I know this seems crazy, and like it’s so fast, but I love him, and I can’t… I don’t ever see myself without him. I know this is what I want, and I know this is what’s right for me. I want to be with him forever, and sure you don’t have to get married for that, but this is what I want. You may not agree, but I don’t care. I love you, dad, but I also love Blaine, and I want to marry him, more than anything,” Kurt announced, his voice thick, as his eyes started to glisten. He felt the hand in his squeeze tightly; turning his face, he gave Blaine a grateful smile. 

Kurt heard his dad take a deep breath before speaking again. “I’m not saying you can’t do this; you’re an adult now, but I’m worried about your heart. Kurt, what happens if the treatment doesn't work? What are you going to do then?” Burt asked, sounding concerned. 

“The same thing I would do if we didn’t get married. The exact same thing. I would be devastated, so marrying him will make no difference. I know it’s hard for you to understand, but he means everything to me, and I want to marry him, even if its for just a little bit of time. Just to know that I got to marry the love of my life, that’s what will keep me strong during whatever life throws at me. I got something not many people get, dad—I found my other half, the missing piece in my soul,” Kurt finished, now leaning his head on Blaine’s shoulder as he spoke to his father. His head was spinning, nervous that his father would not agree with anything he was saying, but he had to stand his ground, and prove to him that this was the right thing for himself and for Blaine. 

Burt smiled at the other end of the line. His son was really growing up, and moving on from his old life. “You really love him, huh?” 

“Yes. I love him more than anything, dad, except for you of course, but that’s a different kind of love anyway,” Kurt said, letting out a watery laugh, as he moved his hands to wipe away his falling tears. 

“Okay, then if you called for my blessing, you have it. I might not think it’s the best idea, but I want you happy, and if this makes you happy then I’m okay with it.” Burt assured, smiling happily when he heard Kurt’s squeal on the other end of the line.

“Thank you. That’s all I wanted, for you to be okay with it. And for you to come to the wedding, which will be this weekend,” Kurt said, gnawing on his bottom lip nervously.

“Kurt that’s such a short notice. I will just have to have someone else take over the shop for the next few days, but I’ll be there of course,” Burt confirmed, glad that he could do something to make Kurt happy. “I’m happy for you. I really am.” 

“I’m happy for me too, dad. Thank you, and I love you, so much. Bye,” Kurt said, hanging up after his dad whispered a _goodbye_ , and see you soon.

Up next were Blaine’s parents. 

Blaine’s conversation with his parents went pretty much the same way, except they (unlike Burt) didn’t think Blaine was rushing into it. They were thrilled he wanted to get married to Kurt; they knew how much their son loved him, and how if Kurt and Blaine didn’t do this now, then they might never get the chance to. It was good, Kurt was glad Blaine didn’t have to convince them of this. He didn’t need that added stress. 

Everything was set, both of their parents would come to New York for their wedding that weekend. All that was needed now was a place to get married, and last but not least—telling Cooper and Rachel. 

-

The next day, Kurt and Blaine decided it was best to have Rachel come over for dinner, so that they could tell her and Cooper together. 

So here they were, Blaine sitting on the couch finally feeling relaxed and happy, while Kurt was in the kitchen cooking away. 

Kurt turned around to see Blaine watching TV, a smile forming across his face. Blaine had come to him that morning saying he was ready to take his nausea pills. Kurt was glad that Blaine came to this decision on his own. He didn’t want to force Blaine; he wanted Blaine to be able to control his own life, and he was finally doing what was best for himself. 

As Kurt took one more look at him, he could see just how much Blaine was feeling better. He was smiling, and laughing, and he wasn’t laying in bed feeling sick to his stomach. Kurt felt like some of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. Blaine was feeling good, which made Kurt the happiest person on earth. 

\- 

Half an hour later, Kurt had dinner on the table, ready and waiting for when Cooper and Rachel arrived. 

Kurt had cooked steamed chicken along with steamed vegetables, and some rice. And for Rachel, since she was a vegan, he had cooked tofu chicken. He hoped everyone would enjoy it. 

\- 

Ten minutes later there is a knock at the door, Kurt hurries to get it, telling Blaine not to move. When he pulls open the door he sees Rachel standing there, with a big smile plastered on her face. “Why hello there, Kurt. It’s nice to finally see your face again. I had forgotten what you looked like,” she said dramatically, as she walked into the house, Kurt closing the door behind her. “And there’s Blaine, there person who took you away from me,” she said in a sing song voice. 

Behind her Kurt was laughing silently, shaking his head in amusement. “I missed you too, Rachel. I’m sorry we haven’t had the chance to hang out. I’m just so busy with school, and then Blaine...”he trailed off, giving her an apologetic smile. 

“You don’t have to apologize, Kurt,” Rachel said, turning to him. “I understand. I just miss you, but we will get to hang out as soon as everything calms down. Which brings me to,” Rachel continued, as she walked over to the couch and dropping down right next to Blaine, “you.” She finished, bumping her shoulder with Blaine’s. “How you feeling?” 

“I’m feeling a lot better. I finally did something good, and started taking my nausea pills. So yeah, feeling a lot better.” Blaine beamed, staring up at Kurt. 

“I love you.” Kurt mouthed, feeling so proud of him. 

“Love you,” Blaine said back, loud enough for Rachel to hear, making her go into a round of _aw’s_.

-

After Cooper had finally made his way through the door, they all went to sit at the table, filling their plates with the food Kurt had cooked. 

“This looks lovely, Kurt. Thanks for inviting me,” Rachel commented, as she finished up with filling her plate. 

“Thanks Rachel,” Kurt replied, reaching out to grab Blaine’s hand. “Actually, Blaine and I had something we wanted to tell you and Cooper.” Rachel and Cooper dropped their forks, giving them bother their full attention. 

Kurt and Blaine both sat in silence, staring at them with wide eyes. “You didn’t have to stop eating,” Blaine finally said, breaking the silence. 

“Come on squirt, what's this thing you want to tell us?” Cooper questioned, ignoring everything that Blaine had said. 

“Um,” Blaine choked out, feeling more nervous than when he told his parents the news. 

Kurt turned to him, giving him a reassuring smile. 

“Blaine and I,” Kurt started, his attention now going to the two waiting on them to speak. “We’re getting married,” they both finished in sync. Soon enough, they saw Rachel’s and Cooper’s eyes go wide, feeling the shock of what they had just said. 

“Kurt, Blaine. Oh my god.” Rachel squealed, jumping out of her chair and running to give them both a hug. “I’m so happy for you both,” she said, one arm around each of them. Pulling away, Kurt saw a big smile on her face, and this eased him. He was glad she was happy for them, she was his best friend and he wanted her support, just as much as he wanted his dad’s. Now that it really seemed like he had it, he couldn’t feel more at ease. Well, that was until he turned to look at Cooper, who hadn’t yet moved. 

“Coop?” Blaine said, in a small voice. 

“This seems kind of selfish,” Cooper finally said, eyes going back and forth between Kurt and Blaine. “Blaine’s sick, and dying and you’re just what? Getting married and taking the last probably few months I have left with him. He’s my brother, and I want to be there with him for the rest of the time he has left. This is insane,” he said, standing up and pacing back and forth. 

“Coop, that’s no—” Blaine was cut off by Cooper turning around looking hard at the both of them. 

“When did this happen?” He questioned, sighing heavily. 

“Two nights ago,” Blaine told him, squeezing into Kurt’s hand as if he needed him to hold him up, from losing everything he needed to keep him. His brother didn’t approve, the one person who he needed to approve, didn’t. 

“Two nights ago,” Cooper repeated, his eyes snapping over to Kurt’s. “The night I helped you with your room. That night? Did you know then that you wanted to marry my brother? I assume it was you that asked.”

“Yes I knew, and yes it was me. Cooper, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I wanted it to be a surprise,” Kurt defended in a soft voice. “I’m not taking him away from you. We’re here. We’re always here. We don’t plan on going anywhere. You have him, just as much as I do.” 

“But I don’t. Kurt I don’t have him, not as much as you. He loves you more than anything in his whole life, and that’s including me, and I get it. I do. I wasn’t always the best brother, but I’m trying now, just trying the best I can to finally be here for him. But he doesn’t need me. He has you, and I’m just here, watching you be the one who takes care of him. I’ve already lost him. Now, it’s going to be permanent? He’s going to leave me here, alone. And I’m just going to be watching it all happen, with no way to stop it.” 

Blaine stood up, walking over to his brother and throwing his arms around him and pulling him into a hug. “I love you, Cooper. You haven’t lost me, I promise. I’ve never thought ill of you. You’re my brother, the only one I have, so you’re never going to lose me; even if I die, because I’m still your brother, forever. But I’m marrying Kurt,” Blaine said, his eyes catching Coopers. “I love him too, and in a very different way. But I love him nonetheless. I’m not trying to be selfish, and neither is Kurt. We’re still going to be here. We’re not leaving, this is our home. We just want to know that if this treatment doesn’t work that we got to live out being married to the love of our lives. Because that’s what he is to me, and that’s what I am to him. So yes, we’re getting married, and I want nothing more than for you to be my best man,” Blaine admitted, a smile forming on his face. 

“This is insane. You both are insane.” Blaine’s face fell, his brow furrowing. “But, I guess I’m insane too. I shouldn’t be okay with this, I’m not; you’re so young but I just want you happy, and this is what you want, so I’m going to be here for both of you,” he finished, as Blaine’s face turned into a full wide grin and Cooper pulled him into a tight hug. “Congratulations, little brother.” He sighed, shaking his head as a small smile fell onto his face. “You too, Kurt,” he said, shooting him a wink. Pulling away, Blaine and Cooper returned to their seats. “I’m sorry about over reacting. I was rude, and so yeah...I’m really sorry.” 

Blaine and Kurt both accepted the apology, telling him there was no need to worry about it. 

“So have you guys started the wedding planning?” Rachel asked, as they all started to once again eat their dinner. 

“Actually, no planning. We want to get married this weekend, so we don’t really have time to plan, so we wanted to do it on top of the roof. We figured we can buy stuff to make it look perfect, and then just get someone to marry us. And one day when we have enough money, when Blaine’s in remission; we will have a big wedding, but for now this is what we want,” Kurt said, looking at Blaine, who gave him a brief nod of agreement. 

“We can do that. We’ll get it looking great,” Cooper assured, Rachel smiling so wide as she nodded along. “What about mom and dad? Your dad, Kurt?” 

“We’ve already talked to them,” Blaine said. “They will be here Friday, and the wedding will be Sunday.” 

“Good. I see you guys have thought of everything,” Cooper said, proudly. 

“We have.” Kurt and Blaine both said. 

\- 

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. They talked about some of the things they would want as decorations, and the food that they would want to serve after the wedding. 

Cooper and Rachel said they would take care of everything, and that Kurt and Blaine were not allowed to lift a hand. They jumped at the chance to not have to do any work, and were so thankful to have the kind of people like Cooper and Rachel in their lives.

\- 

The rest of the week passed. Rachel and Cooper had gotten everything they needed to make the roof look perfect for Kurt and Blaine’s wedding, the only problem was that they had said Kurt or Blaine weren’t allowed to go up and see, which started to worry Kurt. He didn’t like being left on the sidelines. He needed to observe, and tell people what to do, but he was being held back, and he didn’t like it. What if they were doing something crazy, like a Star Wars theme. He needed to know, and he needed to know now. 

Blaine on the other hand trusted that Rachel and Cooper knew them well enough to know just what they would like. He tried to get Kurt to calm down, and stop worrying. He said it would be beautiful just like Kurt wanted. To Blaine it really didn’t matter what the decorations were, or the food. All that mattered was that he was going to marry Kurt. He would marry Kurt in the middle of the street with cars zooming past them, as long as they ended up married he would be fine with anything. 

Blaine knew Kurt also felt that way, but he was just making himself a little crazy because he wasn't allowed to help with anything. Blaine also thinks it has something to do with the fact that Cooper insisted on himself being the one to marry them. He had said, “ _No brother of mine is getting married by some snobby pastor, who most likely hates the gays anyways. Nope, your brother here, he’s going to do it. I’m going to get ordained on the internet. Say thank you, Cooper._ ” After that Kurt had went a little crazy. He wanted things to go well, and with Cooper insisting on marrying them, well he wasn’t too sure what would happen now. Blaine did his best to calm him down though, and it worked, most of the time. At least he kept him distracted enough from going onto the roof and looking at what a mess Rachel and Cooper were making of their wedding.

-

That Friday morning Kurt’s dad had finally arrived. It was six am, and Kurt was waiting at the airport, freezing cold. Why did his dad had to get a flight that landed this early in the morning, Kurt didn’t understand. It would have been so much better if he had taken the same flight as Blaine’s parents. It would have been a great way for them to all get to know each other. But no, he takes a flight that lands at six in the morning. Kurt should be sleeping right now, holding Blaine in his arms and warm. Well, at least Blaine was still sound asleep and warm in his bed. 

Kurt missed his dad though. He was always the most important person in Kurt’s life, and he was really excited to finally get to see him after so many months. Sure they talked on the phone almost every day, but it wasn’t the same as seeing him in person. In truth, Kurt would get up any time of day just to see his dad. He loved him so much, and he couldn’t wait until he saw his dad walking out.

Once Kurt saw his dad walking out towards him, bags in hand; he took off, running into his fathers embrace, after he had dropped all his luggage into the ground. “I’m missed you so much, dad,” Kurt said, smiling into his dad’s neck, as his arms around his middle tightened. 

“I missed you too, Kurt.” Burt squeezed, making Kurt feel like he was a little kid again needing his dad. And he did, he needed him, more than he realized. Everything happening with Blaine was so crazy, and it took a lot out of Kurt. He didn’t regret staying, not one bit, he just needed his dad to hold him like he used to when he would cry at night. 

Pulling away, Kurt whipped the tears that had fallen, a bright, happy smile on his face. “I’m so glad you’re here. I couldn’t do this without you.” 

Burt smiled, pulling Kurt in for one last hug. “I’m glad I’m here too, Kurt. I couldn't miss this big day. I could never miss any big day, for any reason,” Burt said, as they stood in the middle of the sidewalk. 

“We should get going,” Kurt announced, as he pulled away from his father. “I have a cab waiting for us, and you know how they are.” Burt nodded in agreement, as Kurt went to pick up his bags. Burt, of course tried to decline, but Kurt wasn’t having any it. He just rolled his eyes and kept walking to the cab. 

Burt had told Kurt to drop him off at his hotel. He said he needed to get just a few hours of sleep, and that Kurt could come by later, after Blaine’s parents had arrived. Then he could finally meet Blaine, and Blaine’s parents. 

Kurt had agreed, and so now here he was, finally walking back into Blaine’s room. He also needed a few more hours of sleep himself. Climbing into bed, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him closer to his body. Kurt fell asleep in seconds, feeling Blaine’s soft breathe on his chest. 

\- 

When Kurt woke up again, it was to Blaine staring down at him with a big smile on his face. “Creeper,” Kurt said in a raspy voice as he hid his face with his pillow. 

“I’m not. I just love you so much, and I’m feeling really good today. I know I have been feeling better since I started taking my nausea pills, but I don’t know, I feel really good today. I feel really happy, and it’s all because of you. You make me happy, and you make me feel alive again,” Blaine said, his voice sounding cheery, making Kurt uncover his face just to see how happy Blaine looked. Once he saw the look of pure joy on Blaine’s face, Kurt’s eyes started to water. Soon tears were rolling down his cheeks. 

Kurt did his best to hide his face, using his hands to cover it. Blaine of course was not having any of it. Pulling Kurt’s hands away, Blaine looked down, frowning. “Honey, what’s wrong?” He questioned, his brow frowning in worry. 

“I’m okay. I just...all I ever wanted was to make you happy. I only ever want you happy, and healthy, and we’re on our way. I love you so much, more than anything. And we’re getting married. Our lives are looking pretty peachy.” Kurt laughed, burying his face into Blaine’s chest. “I’m so glad you’re happy, baby.” Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug. 

After a few minutes they finally pulled away. Kurt fell back onto the bed. “What time do your parents get here? My dad said for us to get him after they arrive,” Kurt said, stretching out his limbs. 

“Around two, so that means we have a few hours to kill. Why don’t we get to know each other a little better, if you know what I mean.” Blaine winked, as he started to crawl on top of Kurt’s body, placing tiny kisses along his jaw. 

“I do believe I like the way you think, Mr. Anderson-Hummel.” Kurt giggled, his arms going around Blaine’s mid section. 

“Good.” Was the last thing Blaine said, before he pulled Kurt into a hard kiss, making Kurt’s knees weak. If they had been standing, Kurt was sure he would have fallen. 

The rest of the morning was spent exploring each other’s bodies, and finding out each other’s likes and dislikes. 

They would wait until Blaine was in full recovery, so they could finally have sex. They didn’t want to take any chances of making Blaine too weak, so they both agreed that they would wait until after he was in remission. 

\- 

Later that day, after Kurt had picked up Burt, and Blaine’s parents had arrived; they were all sitting in Cooper and Blaine’s apartment, just all getting to know each other. This was the first time Blaine and Kurt got to meet the others parents. Sure they have talked to them on the phone, but this was different. They finally got to interact without any barrier there. 

Kurt really hoped that Blaine’s parents liked him as much as they did over the phone. He was going to be part of their family really soon, and this was something he really needed. He wanted a relationship with them both, and he was glad he got to have this time with them before he and Blaine got married. He was going to show them how good he could and would be to their son. 

“So,” Burt started, putting his glass of water on the table. “Adriana, Timothy, what were your thoughts when our children told you they were getting married?” He questioned, while Kurt hissed next to him a _‘Dad, no stop.’_

“We thought it was a wonderful idea. Sure they’re young, but we trust that Blaine know’s what he’s doing, and we trust that he knows his heart more than anyone else. So if he think’s this is what’s right for him, then we’re just going to sit back and let him make this decision. Kurt and Blaine are both smart kids, they wouldn’t do anything rash. I am sure they had both thought this through, and as parents we were just being supportive of their decision.” Adriana had said, with Timothy next to her nodding in agreement. 

Blaine too nodded, looking pleased with her answer. “Yeah, I agree. Even though I was a little cautious at first, I realized Kurt would never go into this lightly. He’s too smart to do something like that. I’m really happy for them, and I just hope they get to have many years of happiness.” Burt smiled, turning to Kurt, who was smiling back at him, just as happy. His father always found a way to amaze him. 

-

Later that night, after the conversation had died down, and everyone was feeling hungry, they all hopped into two separate cabs and made their way to Robert, a restaurant Cooper and Blaine enjoyed a lot. They wanted to share it with everyone, and share how good the food was. 

During dinner they all chatted in friendly conversation; asking Kurt and Blaine about the wedding, which turned Kurt into an utter mess because he still didn’t know what Rachel and Cooper were doing, and he swore the wedding would be a mess. Until Blaine calmed him down, placing a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips, and telling him everything was going to be okay. 

No one talked about the wedding for the rest of the dinner, in fear of Kurt having another freak out. But after that one incident everything went smoothly, with lots of laughing and joking. Kurt hadn’t seen Blaine laugh this much since they first got together, and it was a good feeling. Blaine was finally becoming himself again. He just needed people there for him, and they were, everyone was. Kurt was mostly glad that Blaine’s parents had ended up loving him, and that his father had ended up loving Blaine so much more than he already had. They’re were getting married, and they were going to have their families full support. Kurt couldn’t wait for the big day.

\- 

The next day was spent with Kurt and Burt going out to find the perfect wedding suit, and Blaine going out with his own parents. 

Rachel and Cooper were putting the finishing touches on the wedding. Which Kurt had now come to realize that it didn’t matter how much they mess it up, at least he is going to end up married to Blaine; the only thing that matters to him. They are going to spend the rest of their lives together, and that’s all he needs from this day, their day. 

Kurt and Blaine wanted a day with their parents, and their parents apparently had wanted them to die from exhaustion. So when Kurt finally strolled into the apartment at almost eleven p.m. at night he felt like he could fall onto the floor and just sleep. 

Walking into the room, he saw Blaine sitting on the bed, reading a book. “Hi, honey,” Kurt said, leaning down and kissing Blaine’s cheek. He then walked to the closet putting the stuff he had gotten while he was out with his dad up, so that when he needed it in the morning he knew where it was. As he walked out of the closet, he saw that Blaine had put his book down, and was now looking at him. 

“What time did you get home?” Kurt asked, shedding his clothes until he was in only his boxers. He then proceeded to climb into the bed with Blaine, leaning his head on his pillow and opening his arms so that Blaine could fall into them, laying his head on Kurt’s chest. 

“Around six I got really tired, and I thought it would be best not to wear myself out. I have things to do tomorrow,” Blaine said, cuddling into Kurt. 

“That you do. I’m glad you thought of yourself, and knew when it was time to call it a day.” Kurt placed a kiss onto Blaine’s head. 

“I don’t want this anymore, Kurt. I don’t want to have to worry about this anymore. I just want to not get tired, and know that I should rest. I want to be able to get as tired as I want,” Blaine whispered, sounding so helpless. 

“I know, baby. I hate that you are going through this, but you have to stay positive that you will beat this. Because you will, I know you will. We’re getting married tomorrow, and things are good, even if they seem hard most days. Things are going to work out, and we’re going to live long lives, together.” Kurt tried to assure him. “Then you can stay up all night playing games and eating all kinds of junk food,” Kurt said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, and you will of course stay up with me.” Blaine said, clearly taking the bait. 

“I will, of course I will.” Kurt squeezed his arms tightly around Blaine in a protective manner. “Okay, now we have a very big day tomorrow. How about we sleep? I don’t know about you, but I’m really tired.” 

Blaine nodded in agreement, placing a soft kiss to Kurt’s chest. 

“Goodnight, honey,” Kurt said, his eyes sliding closed. 

“Goodnight, love,” Blaine replied, before he too was in dreamland.

-

Kurt woke up, his eyes fluttering open to land on Blaine’s perfect face, resting peacefully. As he watched Blaine sleep, the knowledge that his wedding was just a few short hours away dawned on him. He was getting married, to Blaine. A big happy smile took over his face. He was marrying Blaine, finally. 

Leaning down, Kurt placed a soft kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “I love you,” he whispered, before crawling out of the bed and walking into the living room, where he saw Cooper sitting and watching TV. “Morning,” he said in a sing song voice, dropping down onto the seat next to Cooper, a smile still painted on his face. 

“I think someone’s happy they’re getting married today.” Cooper winked, giving Kurt a slight nudge. 

“More like ecstatic. I’m so over the moon happy. I love him so much,” Kurt told him, before covering his face with his hands and letting out a loud squeal. 

“I bet you’re more ecstatic for me to perform your wedding. I mean, who wouldn't be?” Cooper sounded dead serious, and Kurt honestly didn’t know what to say or do. He decided to say nothing, he didn’t feel like breaking the poor guys heart about how he would rather have someone else. No, he would let Cooper have this. 

“So, Blaine still sleeping?” Cooper asked, once his cockiness had died down. 

“Yeah, he kinda had a long day yesterday, so I didn’t want to wake him. He should sleep as long as he needs to.” Kurt fell silent, only letting out a deep sigh every few minutes. 

“What’s wrong?” Cooper finally asked. 

“Nothing. It’s just...he’s hurting, and it’s not in the physical sense. And can you blame him? I want him to have his life back, because this new one makes him so miserable. I’m scared that if he doesn’t beat the cancer that he will just give up, and that light that’s still shining bright in his eyes, will go away. I love him, and seeing him hurting like this is the worst feeling in the world.” Kurt wiped at his eyes, feeling tears he didn’t know had fallen. 

“He’ll be okay, Kurt.” Cooper assured. 

Rolling his eyes, Kurt turned his body so that it was now facing Cooper. “How do you know?” 

“He has you, and you won’t let him fall that far into depression. I mean look? Every time he starts to slip you’re the one who pulls him back. Not me, not my parents, not even himself. You,” Cooper said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Kurt, he gave up on living when he first found out about the cancer. He was ready to die. No one could convince him to try, no one, that is until he met you. The day he met you, he came home with the biggest smile on his face. I didn’t understand, not one bit. He talked to you for like ten minutes, and in those ten minutes you brought something back to life, and he wanted to fight. You did that, and ever since then you have been bringing it back every time it went out. You saved him,” Cooper finished, patting Kurt on the shoulder and going back to the TV as if he had said nothing at all. 

Sighing, Kurt leaned back on the couch, his head to the side looking at Cooper before turning straight ahead and looking at the TV. He could do this. He could pull Blaine out the darkness if it decided to take over, he would. Nothing was going to break Blaine’s spirit. “Thank you, Cooper.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

\- 

Once Blaine had woken up, everything started to move fast. Everyone was coming and going, putting the last finishing touches on the decorations up on the roof, which made Kurt roll his eyes because that was already done. 

Kurt and Blaine got ready in separate bedrooms, not wanting to see the other until it was time to start the ceremony. 

Burt and Rachel were in Blaine’s room, helping Kurt get ready. Well, not really, they were just sitting around while Kurt insisted on doing everything himself. 

Blaine was in Cooper’s room, with his mom, as she helped him get ready; making sure his suit was fitted, and his shoes were shiney. 

Cooper and Timothy were in the living room watching the game, not too long after realizing Kurt wasn’t going to need any of his help, Burt joined them. 

\- 

After what felt like hours of getting ready it was time. Kurt couldn’t breathe, his whole body was shaking with nerves. What if Blaine didn’t want this after all and was only going through with it because Kurt wanted it? Oh god, why was Kurt’s head spinning with idea’s that Blaine didn’t want him anymore? Blaine had never once shown that he didn’t. Kurt just needed to breathe. 

Kurt felt Rachel’s arm slip into his own, giving him a helpful smile. “It’s okay to be nervous,” she said, her voice soft and caring. 

“I know. I’ll be okay. As soon as I see Blaine, I’ll be okay.” Kurt assured her, his head snapping to the bedroom door where he saw his father walking in. 

“You ready? Everyone’s waiting on you,” Burt said, walking over to Kurt’s side. “Let’s go.” 

And Kurt did, with a hard swallow his legs started to move. Burt and Rachel walked toward the direction of the roof, his heart beat pounding harder and harder with every step. He was going to marry Blaine, finally. Even though it had only been a few days since they got engaged, to Kurt it felt like years. He was ready, and he just wanted to be married to the man he loved. Finally it was all coming true. 

Burt pulled open the door, and Kurt stopped. He saw Blaine standing there, looking perfect in his black tux, looking happier than he had ever been before. Of course Blaine hadn’t changed his mind, or felt like he was being forced into this. Kurt was going crazy. 

The second thing Kurt had noticed was how beautiful the space was. Cooper and Rachel had transformed it into something more than what Kurt expected.

[There was a beautiful white walkway, with purple petals all up and down it, and glass stands that held candles and the most beautiful flowers Kurt had ever seen. ](http://rubberbootsphotography.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/ZGVjZPb2ZQNfnJ1uM2ImY3Olo2E1L3DipUWipTIlqTyypl9yMTy0o3WcLJklMKMcMKqmYmRjAQtmY3OaLJjgBQH5AGHgZGZjZwL0BQVkZl1mpzZhnaOa.jpg)  
Kurt started to move, his eyes fixed on Blaine’s face, who was smiling so brightly and eyes were shining with pure joy. Once he was standing at the front of the aisle, both Rachel and his dad kissed him on the cheek before taking their seats, opposite of Blaine's parents. 

“Hi.” Kurt breathed, taking Blaine’s hands in his own. 

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand, as he returned Kurt’s words. “Hi.” 

“Mom, dad, Kurt’s dad, and Rachel: We are all gathered here today, to marry Blaine and Kurt,” Cooper started, as everyone's eyes turned to him. “Let me begin by saying, there is no one in this world that I have seen that is more in love than these two right here. I’m pleased to say that I have gotten to watch their love bloom, and grow over these last few months. Ever since Blaine finally told Kurt about the cancer, they have fallen more in love. It’s a rare occurrence that _that_ happens. But it did. So I am very please that I will be the one performing this ceremony. I just want to say, thank you to Kurt and Blaine for offering me this position.” 

With that he earned an eye roll from both Blaine and Kurt. 

“Now let’s begin. Seeing as how I am not a real pastor or whoever does these things, I know nothing of what to say, so I will just make up my own,” Cooper said. 

Kurt almost jumped up and strangled him right then, it’s a good thing Blaine was by his side to stop him. Once Blaine had Kurt calmed down, Cooper was once again ready to begin. 

“Now, where was...okay, oh right, the wedding. We are all gathered here, to join my brother Blaine, and his boyfriend Kurt into marriage. I have watched them grow, love, and fight for each other every step of the way. 

I know that no matter what life throws at them, they will stick by each other through the good and the bad. It’s already been at the worst, and no one has left, or wanted to leave. They are both in this for good, and that’s because they have what so many people have lost. They have the love that can and will beat any hardship. They have each other, and that is all they will ever need. 

I trust that their love can go the distance, no matter how far, or how long that may be. They will last, and they will love, and they will forever stay one half of the others whole.

They have both asked to share their own vows, so lets get to that. Who wants to go first?” Cooper asked, looking from Blaine to Kurt. 

“I’ll go,” Kurt said, turning to look at Blaine. Clearing his throat, Kurt started to speak. “Blaine, from the first moment we met, I knew there was something special about you. It was weird, but you shined so bright that day, and we had only talked for a few short minutes. But you left this big imprint on me, and I just couldn’t get you out of my head. Then you finally texted me, asking to go out, and it was not a date, at least that’s what I kept telling myself; well it turned out that along the way, it did end up being a date, our first date. Still one of the best we’ve ever had, because that was the day I realized I couldn’t let you go. I was never one to get the guys, or to have anyone interested in me, but then you were; I was blown away. I had just moved here, and I met someone I thought I could really _really_ like. After our first kiss I knew that not only was I going to like you, I was going to fall head over heels in love with you, and I did. I still am. I know things for us haven’t been a walk in the park, like that first date. Things are hard, but I will never leave you. I will always love you. I said one day that I would always protect you, and that I would never leave. I’m here now proving that I will never leave, or stop protecting you. I love you, Blaine, and I always will.” Kurt’s hand moved up to wipe away the falling tears, before taking one deep breath, calming himself down. 

“Blaine.” Cooper nodded, gesturing that it was his turn. 

“What can I say? You saved me. It’s as simple as that. You are the reason I want to be here, to live, to have the life I was so selfish to give up. I met you, and the second I knocked you down onto your butt,” Blaine laughed at the memory, “you looked into my eyes, and I was captivated. You were the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life, you were smart, happy and I had to know you. I had to, and that meant crawling out of the hole I was in. You may not know this, but I was severely depressed. I don’t know what happened, but it’s like the second we met you pushed it away, and helped me see that there is more than just giving up, which is what I had done. I wanted to live again, but most of all, I wanted to know you. So I did; I got to know you, and you know what I found? The most interesting kid in all of New York. You were so bright, so caring; I needed that. I needed you. You took my hand and guided me through all the pain, and the sorrow and brought me back to life. You patched up every cut that was there, and fixed me. You made me love you, and that is what helped me—love, your love. You’re so strong, stronger than me. We both know that, but it’s okay because you were strong enough to hold me up, and hold yourself up. I know times got hard, but I never stopped wanting to fight for you, or for us; I never will. That’s why I am going to finally win and beat this cancer, and we will get to spend longer than I ever thought possible together. I love you, and I will love you _forever._ ”

After Blaine had finished his speech, everyone was wiping their tears away. Blaine had made them all feel the emotion he was saying, and Kurt had felt it so much more. He was so in love with this man. 

“Okay, wow. So rings, marriage, right. Kurt, do you take Blaine to be your husband from now until the end of time?” 

“I do,” he said, as he started to slide the ring onto Blaine’s left ring finger. 

“Blaine, do you take Kurt to be your husband starting now, until the end of time?” 

“Of course, I do.” Blaine followed Kurt’s motion, sliding the ring onto his left ring finger. 

“And with that, I now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss.” Everyone started to clap; Kurt and Blaine only had eyes for each other as they moved in for the kiss, which was soft and slow. They turned to face their family after they pulled away. 

“Now introducing, Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel.” 

\- 

After the wedding, everyone stayed for the reception Rachel and Cooper had planned. They had gotten all kinds of food, and snacks for everyone to eat. All in all it was a great night, until Blaine started to get tired, and everyone started to head out.

As Blaine waited in bed, Kurt went to thank Blaine’s parents, his dad and Rachel for helping make this one of the best days of his life. He gave them all a hug as they made their way out the door, and told them they would all have one last dinner together before the parents all had to get back to their own lives. 

Once everyone was gone, Kurt crawled into bed with Blaine, snuggling into the already half asleep man. “Goodnight, husband,” Kurt said, his voice laced with love and happiness. 

“Goodnight, husband,” Blaine returned, nuzzling his face into Kurt’s neck, as they both fell asleep, too tired from the long day to stay up any longer. 

\- 

The next day was the last day both of their parents would be in town, so they all, including Rachel, went out to have a beautiful last dinner together. During that dinner, Blaine’s parents asked about the first day of married life, and both Blaine and Kurt went on and on about how much they were already enjoying being married. 

They all had friendly conversation about how they had all loved meeting each other, and getting to be present at the wedding. Everything was good, but it started to get really sad once the parents all started talking about how they had to catch early flights, and that they should be getting back to their hotels soon. 

Kurt didn’t want his dad to go, he didn’t want to miss him like he did before, but he knew that he had no other option. It still sucked, but he knew he would get over it in time. The good thing was that they would talk everyday, and Kurt was going to try and get his dad so much better at Skype. They would talk though, and that warmed Kurt’s heart a bit.

“Before we head out though, Tim and I wanted to give you guys your wedding present. I don’t want to hear any whining about how we didn’t need to do it, we know, but we wanted to.” Blaine’s mom, Adriana, said, handing over an envelope to her son. 

Blaine opened it, letting out a sigh. “Mom, dad....Thank you, this is great really,” Blaine said gratefully, handing the envelope over to Kurt. 

“It’s just to help you get started when you both are ready to look for your own apartment. It’s not much, but It will help,” Adriana said, before drinking the last of her water. “Your father and I just really wanted to help out, just a bit.” 

Burt then cleared his throat, pulling out his own envelope as everyone’s eyes turned to him. Handing it over to Kurt, he started to speak. “This is also to help out. I’m sure it’s not as much as they gave you, but I just wanted to be there for you guys in any way. I love you, and I want you to have everything you deserve,” Burt said, a humble smile on his face. 

“Dad, you didn’t have to. Thank you so much, and you do help, just by loving me. I love you so much dad.” Kurt stood up, moving over to his father’s chair and giving him a big hug. “Thank you,” he said once more, whispering in his father’s ear. 

“You’re welcome,” Burt returned. 

As soon as Kurt was back by Blaine’s side, their hands immediately laced together, not wanting to be apart any longer.

“I just want to thank you all for making this the best weekend possible. Blaine and I are both so thankful that you could be here, and that you wanted to be. I love you all so much; you’re my family and now that it’s official nothing can break us up,” Kurt said, resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder. 

“I love you all too. I have had not the best few months, but seeing everyone together, it’s made me so happy; now marrying Kurt, well that has made my life so much more full than it already was. I love you all, and I can’t wait for the next family function.” Blaine laughed, along with everyone else. 

Soon after that it was time to leave. Kurt gave his dad a big hug, telling him he was going to miss him like crazy, but he would try and visit as much as he could. While Blaine gave both his parents hugs and told them that he would also miss them. 

They then switched off, Kurt going to Blaine’s parent’s and Blaine going to Kurt’s dad. They both talked about how great it was to finally meet them in person, and that they would miss them so much. 

With that, everyone was going their separate ways, and it was bittersweet.

-

The next month passed with Kurt and Blaine being a happy married couple. It was almost time for Kurt to go back to school, and he was dreading it. The Christmas break was everything he had hoped for. He and Blaine slept in every morning, and when they woke up they would cuddle all day, until Cooper said they needed to get out of bed because if he had to so did they. 

They also learned and explored each other’s bodies. They found every spot that made the other weak, and beg for more. They were getting so much more comfortable with it all, and they knew soon enough it would be time for them to go all the way. They would get the test for Blaine’s blood work at the end of the month, and which ever way it went they knew they were going to finally take their physical connection all the way, they just needed to wait a little bit longer. 

As the month went on, Kurt and Blaine started to talk about moving out as soon as they could. They knew they needed to wait; until after Blaine’s treatment was over, when he was back in school, and when they both had a secure enough job to not worry about never being able to pay their bills. But they needed to talk about where they wanted to live, and what kind of apartment they wanted. They both decided a small one bedroom was going to be good enough, at least until they decided they wanted a family, and that was still a long way off. 

Once they had all the apartment talk finished they decided to just enjoy the rest of the holiday, and not worry about the results, only worry about Blaine’s last two treatments, and that was it. 

Blaine’s last two treatments went well, and once they were finally over Blaine was on top of the world happy. No more feeling sick to his stomach on the off days where his pills didn’t work. No more having to worry about anything, but Kurt, until they got his results in the next week. 

Everything was just love, and happiness; no matter what happened it was going to stay that way. If Blaine was dying, he was going to die happy. He would not allow it to get him down, he wanted his last, however long it would be, to be filled with joy and Kurt. 

\- 

It was finally the day of the results. Kurt, Blaine and Cooper were all sitting in the waiting room just like the first day, just this time, a lot more scared. What if things didn’t go the way they wanted them to? What if Blaine only had a few short months left with them? So many questions were running through their minds, and they hated every single one of them. 

Blaine’s foot kept tapping on the floor, showing how he was freaking out. Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand in his own. “You’re nervous?” Kurt asked, and it was a stupid question, he knew that, but he wanted to get Blaine talking, and try and take his mind off what was about to come. 

“No, I’m more terrified,” Blaine returned, swallowing thickly. 

“Look at me.” Kurt’s hand rested on Blaine’s face, as he turned to look at him. “I know this is scary, but we’re here for you, and we’ll be by your said. We love you so much. Just breathe, and try and stay positive okay.” Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine’s lips softly before he pulled away. “Okay?” 

Blaine nodded in agreement and took a deep breath. “Okay.” He leaned his head on Kurt’s shoulder as Kurt’s hand rubbed up and down his back. 

They waited for almost thirty minutes until the doctor came out, calling Blaine’s name. They all stood up, and followed the doctor into his office. 

“Hello, Everyone. It’s good to see you guys again. Why don’t you three just take a seat and I will get started,” Dr. Andrews said, gesturing to the three seats at the end of his desk. 

They all took a seat, Blaine sat the chair in the middle, so that Kurt and Cooper could both hold onto one of his hands. Their hearts were pounding fast in their chests, nervous about what the doctor might say. 

“I’m not going to bore you with unnecessary details. I know how nervous you all must be, and I know you just want me to get on with it, so I will.” Dr. Andrews opened Blaine’s chart, taking a look at it before looking back up. “So, we have good news. You’re currently in remission. You’re blood tests came back very good, and clean,” he said, as he heard a choked out sob come from the other side of his desk. 

The doctor, Kurt and Blaine all looked at Cooper, who covered his face, trying to hide his tears from all of them. 

“You okay, Coop?” Blaine questioned, putting his hand on Kurt’s back, rubbing it up and down. When he didn’t get an answer his attention went back to the doctor. “So no more cancer?” 

“No cancer. Cancer is tricky though, it might come back, but for now your cancer is gone, and that’s a great reason to celebrate.” Dr. Andrews confirmed, standing up and giving Blaine a handshake. “I’ll leave you three alone for a few minutes,” he announced, as he made his way out the room. 

Blaine sat there for a few minutes just looking into the space in front of him. Kurt just watching him, and Cooper crying into his hands. 

“I’m just...I don’t know what to say.” Blaine laughed, his eyes watering. “I love you guys, and I’m finally healthy. I’m not going to die. I’m going to be here.” Tears started to slowly fall from Blaine’s eyes, a big happy smile on his face. “I’m going to get to be with you so much longer, and with Cooper,” Blaine said, turning toward Cooper. “Coop?” 

Raising his head up, Cooper’s eyes were red from crying. “I’m sorry. I’m so happy,” he said simply, his lips curved into a small smile. 

“I am too,” Blaine replied, leaning over and hugging Cooper tightly, and so happy about the fact that there would be many, so many more hugs in the future. 

Finally, Blaine turned to Kurt, who was also crying, very silently. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Kurt replied, his arms going around Blaine's neck, as he pulled him into a tight hug. They didn’t need words, they knew what the other was thinking. They were happy, so happy. They had the rest of their lives together, just as Kurt had said from the very beginning, and they would make it count. They would live everyday with love, and happiness, and if Blaine’s cancer came back, they would deal with it then. Kurt knew they could though, because they would always have each other. 

\- 

That night after everything had calmed down, and they had all talked to their parents, telling them the great news. Cooper had said he was going out for the night, giving them the privacy they never have. He wanted them to be able to celebrate on their own for the night without him getting in the way. He said he would take the next day and him and Blaine could go out and do what brothers do. Kurt and Blaine both agreed, happy that they would have the apartment to themselves for at least one night. 

Kurt was happy, so happy. He had been right; Blaine was going to be fine, and he knew not to give up hope. They were going to have a long happy married life. They might even want kids one day, Kurt didn’t know, but he was excited to get the chance to find out what the future had to offer. 

“How’s it going in there, honey?” Kurt shouts out at Blaine, who is in the kitchen cooking their dinner, which he insisted on making, even though Kurt said he could do it. Blaine wanted to get back to normal, and do things he never had the energy to do these last few months, so Kurt gave in, telling him he will be in the living room and not bugging Blaine in any way. 

Blaine pops his head out of the kitchen, a small smile on his face. “Everything’s perfect. Dinner's almost ready.” He winks, before going back to work. 

Kurt waits patiently, watching one of those celebrity gossip shows. He doesn’t really care enough to remember which one, he’s not really paying too much attention to it; not as much as he is to the noises that Blaine is making in the kitchen.

After a few more minutes, Blaine walks out holding two Cup Noodles containers in his hands, which Kurt has to arch his brow at. “I thought you were gonna cook?” Kurt asked, laughing as Blaine hands him his food. 

"I did, this is what I cooked,” Blaine replied, gesturing to the food in his hand. 

“What was with all the banging of the pots and pans I was hearing for a good twenty minutes?” Kurt asked, before taking a bite of his noodles. 

“Kurt, I have to create the illusion I was actually cooking, duh,” he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Kurt nodded his head in agreement, a small smile curved onto his face. “Yes, I suppose you did,” he agreed. 

They both ate the rest of their food in quiet, as Kurt’s head rested on Blaine’s shoulder. Everything was perfect; there was no need for words, they both understood everything they needed in that moment, and they had gotten it, just by being close and feeling loved. 

Once they were both finished eating, and their trash was discarded of. Kurt sent Blaine a coy look, which Blaine understood instantly. 

They had been talking about finally having sex for weeks; they both agreed that once they had the results, no matter what the outcome was, they would finally do it. They were ready, and nothing was holding them back anymore. 

“I love you,” Kurt said, taking Blaine’s hand as he pulled him into their room. 

“I love you too,” Blaine responded, as he shut his bedroom door, ready to move forward in his life with Kurt. 

His _long_ and happy life with Kurt.


End file.
